Pokemon Fire Red: La historia de Minaki
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Basado en el juego/original. Minaki es una joven entrenadora que acompañada de su charmander, saldrá a vivir grandes aventuras, conocerá nuevos amigos, pokemons, detendrá al equipo Rocket y luchará por alcanzar la cima en la Liga Pokemon!
1. Capitulo 1

Hola!

Hace muchísimos años, jugué un muy por todos conocido juego para GBA llamado "Pokemon Fire Red". Para esos tiempos, yo recién estaba empezando a conocer el Internet (vaya que fue hace tiempo!) y el fan fiction. Después de jugar este fantástico juego, y con lo mucho que siempre me habían gustado los 'Pokemons', decidí escribir un fic sobre las aventuras que mi personaje tuvo. Por cierto que yo no conocía a Blue, la chica que se puede elegir como personaje dentro de la historia, y menos conocía el manga en el cual ella hacía aparición. Por tanto, le idee toda una historia diferente, en la que es una sencilla entrenadora novata llamada Minaki, que sale al mundo, acompañada de su fiel amigo Charmazuki, su charmander.

La historia está basada en los hechos del juego. La mayoría de los personajes aparecen allí, excepto los que se darán cuenta por obvias razones. Los nombres ficticios fuera de la serie, pertenecen a mi x3 Los nicks de los pokemon, también (sí, son los que les puse a los míos -w-) El fic contaba de tres temporadas, pero solo pude terminar la primera. Por muchas razones; tiempo, inspiración y apoyo .w.

Este fic fue esrito hace ya más de 5 años.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ese día Minaki estaba feliz. Se había despertado a las siete de la mañana, impaciente por ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak a recibir su Pokedex y sus cosas. Por fin había cumplido los diez años, y podía comenzar a ser lo que había querido desde que tenía cinco; entrenadora pokemon. Tenía que llegar a las nueve de la mañana, y en el transcurso de las horas, su madre y ella prepararon su bolso con todo lo que podría necesitar en su viaje. Cuando fueron las ocho treinta, todo estaba listo, pero Minaki se dio cuenta de que le faltaba lo más importante.

-¡Charmasuki! ¿Dónde estás?

Su pokemon seguía durmiendo cómodamente en la habitación de Minaki, y ni siquiera recordaba lo importante que era ese día. La joven subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró en su habitación. En su cama había un total desorden de sábanas, y entre un gran rollo, dormía el pequeño Charmasuki, un charmander que Minaki había recibido cuando tuvo nueve años. Estaba tan deseosa de tener un pokemon, que el profesor Oak no pudo rehusarse y le obsequió como pokemon inicial al charmander que ahora dormía muy apaciblemente.

-Vamos pequeño flojo- le dijo con ternura mientras lo levantaba entre sus brazos- hoy es nuestro gran día y tenemos que llegar temprano, ¡así que arriba!

Charmasuki, como así lo había llamado Minaki, abrió grande la boca en un bostezo que duró largo rato, luego se estiró un poco y puso su sonriente y alegre cara cuando Minaki lo despertaba.

-¡Char! ¡Charmander!

-Así está mejor, ¡vámonos rápido!

Ambos salieron de la habitación, mientras que la madre de Minaki revisaba por última vez las cosas que su hija iba a llevar. Cuando la vio aparecer con su pokemon, la miró sonriente y le dijo:

-¿Estas lista hija?

-Claro mamá- Charmasuki dio un salto muy feliz-lo estamos.

-Entonces vamos.

Minaki deseaba que su padre estuviera con ella en ese momento, pero su trabajo le impedía estar con su familia, por lo que solo podía verla durante los fines de mes.

_-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes hija_-recordaba las palabras de su padre-_sé que serás la mejor de las entrenadoras pokemon._

Acarició la cabeza de su hija y la besó en la frente. Al día siguiente ya no estaba, y Minaki sintió que le faltaba ese enorme apoyo que significaba su padre.

Salieron de la casa y se encaminaron hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, en donde ya estaban muchas personas reunidas para ver qué pokemon elegiría Homaru, un chico de la misma edad que Minaki que había llegado al lugar hacía mucho rato.

-Se paciente Homaru, aún tienen que llegar Minaki y Hiro-le tranquilizaba el profesor.

-¿Y porque tenemos que esperar a la tonta de Minaki si ella ya tiene a su pokemon?-refunfuñaba el chico de muy mal humor.

-Porque aún no tiene ni su Pokedex ni sus pokebolas, además de que no le he dado las instrucciones ni consejos para que le vaya bien en su viaje pokemon.

-Que pérdida de tiempo.

-Mira, ahí viene Minaki-dijo indicando hacia el camino que llevaba al laboratorio.

Homaru siempre le había tenido algo de molestia a Minaki solo porque ella siempre llamaba más la atención; y es que ambos tenían un carácter bastante diferente el uno del otro. Ella era amistosa y simpática, él era irritable y presumido. Cuando se acercaron, el profesor saludó a Minaki y a su madre.

-Buenos días Minaki, hola Charmasuki ¿Cómo estás hoy pequeño?

-¡Char char!-respondía el pokemon animoso.

-Buenos días profesor Oak, espero no haber llegado tarde-saludó la niña- Hola Homaru, parece que llevas un rato aquí.

Minaki sonrió avergonzada de que tal vez había llegado tarde, pero Homaru la miró fríamente y le dijo:

-Por tu culpa he estado parado aquí hace horas, ¿en qué tanto pierdes el tiempo?

-¡¡Buenos días!!-se escuchó a lo lejos.

Todos miraron en dirección a un camino que llevaba al bosque, cuando apareció un joven de gorra roja que se veía algo golpeado, pero venía corriendo y con una gran sonrisa.

-Disculpen el retraso, es que mi padre me envió a buscar algunas bayas al bosque-dijo al llegar junto al grupo de gente.

-Otro más que pierde el tiempo en tonterías-se quejó Homaru.

Se trataba de Hiro, un chico de once años que también quería iniciarse como entrenador pokemon. Lo hubiera hecho el año pasado, pero lo habían castigado por escaparse de casa.

-Bien- comentó el profesor Oak- ya están aquí, vamos adentro.

Todos entraron al laboratorio, y sobre una mesa metálica había tres pokebolas. Hiro y Homaru se acercaron, y Minaki se paró al lado para ver. El profesor presionó y las pokebolas se abrieron, sacando a tres pokemons. Un Bulbasaur, un Squirtle y un Charmander.

-Homaru, elige a tu pokemon-le dijo el profesor.

Homaru se acercó a la mesa y lo pensó detenidamente.

"_Los pokemon de fuego son fáciles de vencer...con pokemons de agua, de roca...mejor no, y los pokemons de planta también son fáciles, se derrotan con pokemons de fuego, síquicos, de veneno, voladores…no me conviene."_

-¡Me quedaré con Squirtle!-dijo mientras alzaba al pokemon en brazos y este le devolvía una gran sonrisa.

-Bien-el profesor asintió con la cabeza- ahora elige el tuyo Hiro.

-Yo quiero a Bulbasaur-dijo el chico sin siquiera pensarlo.

Levantó en dos patas al Bulbasaur y este le sonrió tiernamente, haciéndole cariño con su cabeza y poniéndose algo rosa, lo que llamó la atención del niño.

-Profesor, ¿Qué le pasa a este Bulbasaur?

-Es que...veras, es una Bulbasaur-dijo sonriendo anchamente.

-¿UNA? ¿O sea que es…?

Hiro volvió a mirar al pokemon y vio que este le sonreía con un gesto amoroso.

-Ni hablar…-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Hiro tomó a su pokemon y el profesor tomó al charmander que estaba en la mesa.

-Tú serás para alguien que hace mucho quiere un pokemon.

-¿Char?

El pokemon parecía no comprender, pero el profesor lo guardó en la pokebola y fue a su escritorio. Sacó tres Pokedex. Cada niño tomó el suyo y el profesor sacó quince pokebolas de su bolsillo, entregándole cinco a cada uno.

-Bien chicos, su aventura comienza hoy; recuerden que se enfrentarán a muchos peligros, conocerán muchas personas y tendrán muchas dificultades, pero lo más importante es que nunca se den por vencido. Sus pokemons los ayudaran en todo momento, así que no duden de ellos. Con sus Pokedex sabrán lo que necesiten sobre los pokemons que desconozcan y mientras más pokemons vayan capturando, más fácil les será llegar a sus metas. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes a los tres, y espero que nos veamos dentro de poco, y que todos estén donde quieran estar.

-Sí profesor-contestaron los tres, cada uno con su pokemon, Minaki con Charmasuki en brazos, Hiro con Bulbasaur en su cabeza y Homaru con su Squirtle colgando de su cintura.

-Por cierto Minaki-interrumpió Hiro-¿tu charmander tiene nombre no?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Porque también quiero ponerle uno al mío. Creo que la llamaré...Bolvi. ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó a su pokemon, quien respondió encantada.

-Le queda muy bonito. ¿Le pondrás uno al tuyo Homaru?-preguntó la niña al chico a su lado.

-Mi pokemon no necesita un nombre ridículo como los de ustedes. Yo me voy-respondió de esa forma suya, y dándose la vuelta.

Los jóvenes salieron del laboratorio donde casi todo el Pueblo Paleta los esperaba afuera.

Homaru se encaminó despidiéndose con un simple adiós.

-Bueno Charmasuki, nos vamos-dijo Minaki a su pokemon, quien respondió emocionado.

Hiro se acercó a Minaki.

-Ojalá te vaya muy bien Minaki.

-Gracias Hiro, también a ti espero que te vaya bien-le respondió ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Espero que nos veamos en la liga pokemon-le animó, estirándole la mano.

-Allí estaré.

Ambos se dieron la mano y Hiro tomó su camino. La madre de Minaki se acercó y le dio un abrazo de despedida.

-Cuídate hija, te quiero mucho.

-También yo mamá, adiós profesor, adiós amigos de Pueblo Paleta, voy a hacer que estén orgullosos de mí como lo hizo Ash.

-Así será Minaki- despidió el profesor Oak junto a todos los amigos y vecinos del pequeño lugar. La joven se puso en camino con su charmander a su lado, listos para comenzar su aventura, escribir su propia historia en el mundo pokemon, y llegar tan lejos como sus sueños alcanzasen.

**Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 2

Segundo capítulo de la historia. Sigue siendo bastante sencilla, pero más adelante mejora x3

La historia está basada en los hechos del juego. La mayoría de los personajes aparecen allí, excepto los que se darán cuenta por obvias razones. Los nombres ficticios fuera de la serie, pertenecen a mi x3 Los nicks de los pokemon, también (sí, son los que les puse a los míos -w-)

Este fic fue esrito hace ya más de 5 años.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Después de haber salido de pueblo paleta, Minaki y charmasuki se encaminaron hacia ciudad verde. Iban atravesando un claro del bosque, observándolo todo, mirando a ver si aparecía algún pokemon para capturar, aunque ya se sabían el lugar de memoria, ya que solían ir por allí todo el tiempo. Lo más común era ver spearows y pidgeys volando por el lugar. A veces se podían ver algunos pokemons insectos por ahí, y en los ríos se podían atrapar magikarps y a veces horseas.

-¿Qué pokemon podemos capturar?

-¿Char?-se preguntaba él también.

Ambos se hacían la misma pregunta, cuando algo se movió entre los pastos altos que había allí. Minaki y Charmasuki se detuvieron en seco, aguardaron un segundo pero no pasó nada, por lo que continuaron caminando. Después de haber dejado muy atrás pueblo paleta, y caminado un par de horas, no habían visto nada que les ayudara, solo pokemons pequeñitos.

-Chaar…charmander…

El pequeño Charmasuki comenzó a quejarse de hambre, por lo que Minaki abrió su bolso y sacó unas galletas que su madre le había guardado.

-Ten Charmasuki, son de las que te gustan.

-¡Char char!-exclamó cogiendo las galletas y comiéndolas de prisa.

Mientras iban caminando, Charmasuki comía hasta llenarse la boca con galletas, sin darse cuenta de que iba dejando rastros de migajas por el camino, haciendo que varios pokemons salieran de sus escondites a comerlas. Sin embargo, ni Minaki ni él se habían percatado de que dos grandes ojos rojos los venían siguiendo hacía mucho rato. De pronto, Minaki divisó un Caterpie bastante grande, y decidió atraparlo.

-Mira charmasuki, ese se ve grande y fuerte, ¿por qué no me hechas una mano?

-¡Charmander!

Charmasuki dejó sus galletas en el suelo, se tragó lo que tenía en la boca y se dispuso a pelear, pero no se esperaban que el caterpie se subiera al árbol y se quedara durmiendo muy tranquilamente.

-Cielos...creo que no le asustas mucho. Intenta tu gruñido.

Charmasuki comenzó a gruñirle de una manera bastante extraña al pokemon, pero el caterpie ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

-Ay no funciona-dijo ella desanimada-Súbete al árbol y bájalo para que luche con nosotros.

-¡Char, charmander!

El pokemon se acercó al árbol, pero cuando estaba por subir se percató de algo; había un pokemon escondido entre el pasto y los estaba mirando. Charmasuki miró sobre la hierba y notó algo curioso, parecían dos antenas negras surgiendo de entre los pastos así que le avisó a Minaki.

-Charmander char char.

-¿Qué pasa Charmasuki? ¿Viste algo?

Minaki miró hacia donde le indicaba su pokemon, cuando vio los ojos grandes y rojos de un enorme beedrill que no les quitaba la vista de encima. Minaki sacó su pokedex.

"_Beedrill, el pokemon abeja, la forma evolucionada de kakuna. Beedrill suele ser territorial y a veces muy agresivo con su oponente; utiliza sus grandes aguijones para atacar y sus alas producen un zumbido que puede escucharse a lo lejos."_

-No me gusta como nos está viendo ese pokemon. Vámonos de aquí Charmasuki-dijo Minaki con algo de recelo al pokemon.

El charmander estaba igual de asustado, por lo que se acercó a su entrenadora y dieron media vuelta, alejándose del lugar. Dieron un par de pasos, pero el beedrill también dio dos pasos en la misma dirección en que ellos se movían.

-¿Crees que nos esté siguiendo?

-Charman...der…

Los dos estaban tan asustados ante el enorme beedrill que apenas daban un paso. Se alejaron unos pasos más, pero el pokemon los siguió. Entonces a Minaki le entró un ataque de miedo.

-¡¡¡VAMONOS DE AQUIII!!!-chilló mientras salía disparada.

El pokemon, además del susto, salió corriendo al lado de su entrenadora, mientras que el beedrill se alzaba al vuelo y los perseguía a gran velocidad. Ambos corrían muy rápido, pero el pokemon estaba casi encima de ellos; Minaki dio media vuelta la cabeza para ver si se alejaban un poco del gran beedrill, pero este acercó una de sus pinzas a la cara de Minaki, casi rasguñándola, cuando la joven sintió como se dio un enorme golpe en la cara, quedando atontada y cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Por suerte su pokemon alcanzó a detenerse antes del impacto contra el árbol y vio como su entrenadora cayó al suelo sin moverse, mientras que el beedrill descendió y comenzó a acercarse paso a paso.

El pokemon insecto le ganaba por dos cabezas al pobre charmander, y este ya estaba tiritando del miedo. Quiso despertar a su entrenadora, pero esta ni se movió; entonces no supo que hacer. Cuando el beedrill estuvo cara a cara con charmasuki, este solo se tapó la cabeza con las manos, y Minaki entreabrió los ojos, viendo como el insecto levantaba una de sus pinzas para atacar a su asustado pokemon; apenas si reaccionó.

-¡¡Charmasuki usa ascuas ahora!!

Asustado, el pokemon abrió su boca y enormes bolas de fuego cubrieron al pokemon abeja dejándolo noqueado y tirado en el suelo. Charmasuki abrió sus ojos viendo al beedrill tirado y vencido, sin entender como él le había ganado de un solo ataque. Aparentemente el miedo le había hecho reaccionar de aquel modo. Minaki se levantó rápido, abrió su bolso y sacó una pokebola. Se puso un poco nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a atrapar un pokemon, y si fallaba tal vez se le escaparía.

-¡Ve pokebola!

La pokebola giró a gran velocidad, cayendo en la espalda del Beedrill y atrapándolo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces intentó escaparse el pokemon, hasta que finalmente cedió y la pokebola dejó de moverse.

Ni Minaki ni su pokemon salían del asombro. La chica se acercó, recogió la pokebola y la miró durante un rato. Charmasuki se paró a su lado, mirando la pokebola también. Minaki lo alzó en uno de sus brazos y le dijo:

-Mira Charmasuki...nuestra primera captura…¿No es genial?

-Char…

Minaki estalló de la emoción.

-¡¡Siii!! ¡¡Tenemos a nuestro primer pokemon capturado!! ¡Bien hecho Charmasuki!-le felicitó la niña saltando en un pie.

-¡¡Charmander charmander!!

Los dos daban pequeños saltos, felices ante su primer pokemon capturado, cuando escucharon el zumbido de unas alas de beedrill. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El zumbido sonaba más fuerte, como si fuera un beedrill gigantesco, pero no era eso. Minaki miró sobre su hombro, y vio como había más de treinta beedrill detrás de ellos, furiosos y con sus pinzas en posición de ataque. Al comparar el tamaño de esos beedrill con el que había capturado ella, se dio cuenta; Había capturado al líder de un enjambre de beedrills, y estaban más que molestos. A la chica solo se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡¡Charmasuki, usa un ascuas a toda potencia!!

El pequeño pokemon respiró profundamente y lanzó un ataque que cayó sobre muchos de los beedrills, sin embargo aparecieron muchos más.

-¡Sigue atacando Charmasuki!

Charmasuki rugía y seguía lanzando su fuego.

El pokemon hacía un gran esfuerzo por incrementar su ataque, pero aunque derribaba muchos beedrills, seguían apareciendo más, hasta que cayó agotado. Minaki lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr. Los pokemons la seguían de cerca y casi podían tocarla con sus pinzas afiladas, hasta que cansada, Minaki cayó al suelo y la pokebola rodó pasos más allá. Charmasuki apenas se podía levantar y los beedrills se lanzaron a atacarlos. Minaki tomó a su pokemon entre sus brazos y dio un grito muy fuerte.

Todo pasó muy rápido, tanto así que cuando la niña abrió los ojos ya estaban todo los beedrills vencidos. Segundos antes de que los insectos alcanzaran a Minaki y a su pokemon, un squirtle apareció de entre los pastos, y utilizando un ataque de giro rápido, fue golpeando y chocando uno a uno con todos los beedrills, hasta que no quedó uno solo. La chica se sorprendió de que los beedrills no los atacaran, y cuando abrió sus ojos, vio a un pequeño squirtle dando mil vueltas, mareado y sin poder quedarse quieto.

-Buen trabajo Squirtle-escuchó decir.

Era Homaru. Estaba detrás de Minaki y se acercó.

-Torpe como siempre Minaki. ¿Cómo se te ocurre atrapar un beedrill si apenas estas empezando? Y además ¿Cómo se te ocurre atrapar al líder?

-Yo…yo no lo sabía...-dijo la chica, avergonzada.

-¿Sabes algo sobre pokemons acaso?

-Sí…algunas cosas.

-Exacto, solo algunas, por eso eres tan despistada, jamás llegaras a la liga pokemon así, ni siquiera podrás llegar al primer gimnasio.

Homaru hablaba en tono burlesco, lo que molestó a charmasuki, pero no dijo nada.

-Claro que podré ir...-dijo la niña tratando de esconder el pesar en su voz-y además atraparé muchos pokemons y llegaré a la liga...como hizo Ash…

-Tú solo te guías de Ash, ese tonto empezó igual de mal que tú sabes. Pero como eres un caso especial te recomendaría que regresaras a casa ahora, no sirves para esto, eres una niña despistada y torpe.

-No es cierto...-Minaki sentía deseos de llorar.

-¡Charmander char!

Charmasuki se había enojado mucho, pero Homaru ni siquiera lo escuchó.

-Dime entonces ¿Cuántos pokemons has capturado Minaki?

Minaki miró la pokebola que estaba más allá.

-Solo llevo uno…

-Exacto, ¿sabes cuantos llevo yo?

Ella guardó silencio.

-Ya he capturado mis primeros cinco, además de que son muy fuertes, y mi Squirtle ya aprendió giro rápido.

Minaki y Charmasuki se sorprendieron, pero siguieron en silencio.

-Si quieres probarlo, echemos una batalla ahora.

Homaru miraba desafiante a la joven. Charmasuki quería luchar, pero estaba muy agotado, además de que Minaki lo sujetaba fuerte.

-No gracias…

-Hum, vámonos Squirtle-llamó el chico a su pokemon.

-¡Squir Squirtle!-le respondió éste.

Homaru pasó por al lado de Minaki sin siquiera mirarla, serio y frío. Sin embargo dejó caer un papel bastante grande al lado de ella. La chica lo miró y él le dijo:

-Es un mapa de la región. Espero que te sirva al menos para que encuentres el camino a casa. ¡Rápido Squirtle!

El pokemon aceleró el paso, mareado y sonriente, se despidió de charmasuki y siguió a su entrenador, perdiéndose ambos entre la espesura de los árboles que rodeaban el bosque. Minaki se puso de pie con su charmasuki en brazos, tomó su pokebola y comenzó nuevamente la marcha, pero no de regreso a casa, si no retomando la ruta hacia ciudad verde.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Lady Beelze: **Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después del ataque de los Beedrills y su repentino encuentro con Homaru, Minaki y Charmasuki llegaron después de largas horas de mucho caminar a ciudad verde. Minaki sabía que tenía que llegar al centro pokemon, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, por lo que se apresuró en recorrer la mitad de la ciudad sin encontrarlo.

-Cielos... ¿dónde estará?

-¿Char...?

Como nunca lo encontró, decidió preguntarle a alguien, y se topó con un chico en bicicleta que tenía cierto parecido a Hiro.

-Disculpa…

-Oye-dijo, notando a charmasuki-tienes un pokemon-su cara se iluminó de pronto- ¿Quieres tener una batalla?-preguntó emocionado.

-No, es decir, ahora no puedo; tengo que encontrar el centro pokemon, mis pokemons están lastimados ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor?

-Claro, pero si me prometes que después tendremos una batalla.

Minaki lo pensó; cuando pequeña había tenido batallas simples contra algunos Spearows, pero nunca había tenido una batalla en serio. Pero tenía a su Beedrill agotado, y a su Charmasuki muy cansado también, así que aceptó.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces sígueme!

El chico, que se llamaba Esteban, llevó a Minaki al centro pokemon, que estaba por el otro lado de donde Minaki había llegado. Esteban era simpático, y se notaba ansioso por tener su batalla con Minaki. Cuando finalmente llegaron, la enfermera Joey los atendió de inmediato.

-Bienvenidos al centro pokemon, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Disculpe-dijo Minaki- pero mis pokemons están heridos y cansados, ¿Podría ayudarlos por favor?

-Claro, para eso estamos-respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa-Ahora, dame a tus pokemons.

Minaki sacó la pokebola de su Beedrill y se despidió de Charmasuki con un beso en la frente.

-Después nos vemos pequeño.

-Char…charmander…

Lo guardó en su pokebola y se la entregó a la enfermera.

-¿Son todos?-preguntó ella.

-Eh...sí.-dijo un poco avergonzada recordando que Homaru ya tenía cinco.

-Bien, estarán como nuevos en un par de horas.

-Gracias eh… ¿cómo se llama?-preguntó Minaki dándose cuenta de que no había ni preguntado el nombre de la enfermera.

-Joey, para servirte-respondió ella amablemente.

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joey.

Minaki salió del centro pokemon y afuera Esteban la esperaba.

-¿Y bien?

-Se tomarán un par de horas en recuperarse dijo la enfermera.

-Entonces tengo más tiempo de planear mi estrategia, y dime Minaki, ¿hace cuanto eres entrenadora pokemon?

-Desde esta mañana…y apenas he atrapado un pokemon- se dijo lamentándose.

-Pero si eso está muy bien, atrapar a un pokemon en una mañana me parece genial.

-Tal vez, pero Homaru ya atrapó cinco en una mañana-dijo ella con el ánimo por el suelo.

-¿Quién es él?

-Un chico amigo mío, que a decir verdad no le caigo muy bien...

-Naah-hizo un gesto- seguro que los atrapa todos rápido porque tiene miedo a que el suyo le vaya a fallar. No le hagas caso. ¿Sabes? Yo atrapé a mi pokemon de pura suerte.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-Es que estaba durmiendo, y un amigo mío me regaló una pokebola, así que lo pude atrapar.

-¡Cielos! ¿Y que pokemon es?-preguntó Minaki entusiasmada.

-¡Ajaja! lo verás en nuestra batalla.

-Está bien.

Esteban llevó a Minaki a dar un paseo por Ciudad Verde, que era grande y acogedora, y además tenía un gimnasio pokemon. Minaki lo observó un rato, asombrada.

-Todavía no puedes luchar en ese gimnasio-le dijo Esteban, mirando el lugar.

-¿Ah?-se sorprendió la niña-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es el último al que tienes que ir, una vez que hayas conseguido tus otras siete medallas.

-Uh…-eso, ella no lo sabía.

-¿Quieres llegar a la liga pokemon cierto?

-Sí...tengo muchas ganas de poder llegar, aunque no gane, pero al menos me probaré que puedo llegar lejos.

-Eso está muy bien, querer probar que uno siempre puede llegar muy lejos es algo de admirar, ¿sabes? Yo nunca he querido ir a la liga pokemon, porque he escuchado que vencer al alto mando es casi imposible.

-¿Al alto mando?

-Sí, está conformado por los cinco entrenadores más fuertes que hay.

-No sabía de ellos.

-Mira, en mi mochila tengo una revista donde aparecen, es un especial de "Trainers of the World", salen los entrenadores más fuertes que hay, y entre los pocos que hay, están los del alto mando-sacó una revista de su mochila en la que se veía un entrenador con un enorme Dragonite en la portada-mira, él es el más fuerte y es entrenador de los pokemons dragón, Lance.

Minaki tomó la revista y vio a un chico bastante buen mozo que traía una pokebola al cuello, y junto a él un Dragonite. Salía mucha información sobre él y el tipo de pokemons que usaba, además de las miles de fans que tenía. A Minaki le pareció más que interesante, y se quedó leyéndola. Al ver la emoción de la chica, Esteban decidió regalarle la revista.

-Pero si es tuya-dijo ella regresándosela.

-No te preocupes, a ti te hará mucha más falta, vas a ser entrenadora, no como yo. Déjatela.

-Es...está bien.

-Puedes comprarla en las tiendas de accesorios pokemon y esas cosas. No es muy cara, pero ayuda mucho.

-Gracias, por cierto, creo que ya iré a ver a mis pokemons.

-Buena idea, seguro que ya están bien.

Tomaron camino de regreso, y cuando llegaron al centro pokemon, la enfermera Joey traía las pokebolas en los bolsillos de su delantal.

-Tu Charmasuki empezó a quejarse de que no llegabas; se recuperaron antes de lo esperado. Aquí tienes-le entregó ambas pokebolas.

-Muchísimas gracias-Minaki abrió ambas pokebolas y salió su pequeño Charmasuki y el Beedrill que le ganaba por dos cabezas. Charmasuki se puso feliz al verla y corrió a sus brazos saludándola alegremente.

-¡Char! ¡¡Charmander char!!-saludó Charmasuki muy feliz, como siempre.

-¡Hola pequeño!-dijo ella, muy tranquila al verle así de bien.

Beedrill miraba la escena sin entender donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí, ni quiénes eran esas personas, ni porque estaban tan felices.

Minaki se acercó a él y este le miró con cara de pregunta. Era bastante grande, tanto así que le llegaba un poco más arriba al pecho a Minaki.

-Hola, yo soy Minaki, tu entrenadora y él es Charmasuki tu nuevo amigo. Sé que tal vez te sientes extraño, pero te acostumbrarás pronto, viajaremos juntos y voy a cuidarte muy bien. ¿Te parece?

El Beedrill le miró sin entender del todo.

-Hm…sabes, creo que te pondré un nombre, y es Beeltry, ¿te gusta?

El pokemon siguió viéndole sin entender nada.

-Bueno, si no te gusta después me avisas, ahora a tu pokebola.

Minaki guardó a Beeltry y Esteban se puso algo nervioso.

-Eh…Minaki…

-¡Ah! Es verdad-exclamó ella- tenemos una batalla. Cielos, solo espero poder hacerlo bien, vamos afuera.

Esteban suspiró y siguió a la chica. Una vez afuera, Minaki se agachó y le dijo despacio a su Charmasuki:

-De acuerdo Charmasuki, es nuestra primera batalla con un entrenador. No tenemos que ponernos nerviosos o nos irá mal. Recuerdas bien tus ataques ¿verdad?

-Char! charmander!

El pokemon respondió, confiando en su entrenadora.

-¡Bien! ¡Porque yo no recuerdo ninguno!-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Charmasuki se fue de bruces. Le recordó a Minaki las técnicas que se sabía y la joven pronto las recordó todas, aunque no eran muchas.

-¡Estamos listos Esteban!

-Eh… ¡también yo!-dijo Esteban, sonando tan nervioso como Minaki.

-De acuerdo, ¡vamos Charmasuki!

-¡Charmander!

Esteban metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pokebola. Algo tiritón, la lanzó.

-¡Sal! ¡Abra!

De la pokebola salió un pequeño Abra que roncaba tan fuerte como un Snorlax.

-Hay no…ya empezamos mal-se lamentó el joven

-¡Cielos! ¡Qué lindo Abra!-Minaki consultó su Pokedex.

"_Abra, este pokemon puede pasar 18 horas al día durmiendo. Cuando se ve amenazado por un oponente, este pokemon usa su técnica de tele transportación para escapar del peligro"._

-Ah…, con que le gusta dormir ¿no? Vamos Charmasuki, ¡Usa ascuas!

El pokemon lanzó su ataque de fuego, el que golpeó a Abra sin que este hiciera algo para evitarlo.

-¡¡ABRAA!! ¡Vamos, haz algo!-exclamó Esteban muy preocupado.

-Abra…-El pokemon seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

-Eso no hizo mucho efecto-Minaki lo pensó un segundo-vamos Charmasuki, usa tus ¡rasguños!

-¡¡Chaaar!!

El pokemon se acercó a su oponente, y cuando estaba por atacar, el Abra desapareció.

-¿Char?

-Se…tele transportó…-Minaki estaba tan sorprendida con Esteban. De pronto, el Abra reapareció sobre la cabeza de Charmasuki dándole un fuerte golpe al caer.

-¡Sí!, que buen plan Abra vamos ¡hazlo de nuevo!- ordenó Esteban emocionado.

El pequeño Abra se puso de pié y se volvió a tele transportar, mientras Charmasuki acariciaba su pobre cabeza golpeada.

-Ten cuidado Charmasuki, puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

Charmasuki se quedó esperando a que el Abra apareciera, pero este no se presentaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Charmasuki volvió a sentir como el Abra aplastaba su cuerpo y volvía a desaparecer.

-Sí, sigue así Abra eres el mejor-le animaba su entrenador.

El Abra ya tenía muy dominada la situación. En cuento Charmasuki intentaba ponerse de pié, el pokemon reaparecía y lo volvía a tirar al suelo. El charmander ya se estaba sintiendo muy cansado.

Minaki no sabía qué hacer. Se estaba poniendo tensa y no se le ocurría nada para evitar al pokemon. De pronto se le ocurrió algo; la cola de su pokemon le sería de ayuda en ese momento.

-¡Charmasuki, levanta tu cola y quédate en el suelo!

El charmander obedeció y cubrió su cabeza mientras que dejaba muy erguida su cola llameante. El Abra volvió a reaparecer sobre el pokemon de fuego, pero esta vez no le resultó como quería. Al mínimo acercamiento, Abra sintió sus patas y su cola quemarse, por lo que volvió a usar tele transportación cayendo esta vez sobre Esteban. El pokemon no volvió a levantarse y Esteban admitió su derrota.

-Charmasuki… ¡lo hicimos!

-¡¡Charmander char!!

Minaki levantó a su pokemon y le dio un abrazo muy apretado. Esteban guardó a su Abra y en vez de apenarse a causa de su derrota, se sintió más que emocionado al saber que ya tenía una técnica para derrotar a sus oponentes, solo había que perfeccionarla.

-Que buen trabajo Minaki, parece que vas a ser muy buena entrenadora, sacaste una idea para ganar muy rápido.

-Gracias Esteban, fue genial luchar contra ti, estuviste muy cerca de vencernos.

-Sí, entrenaré mucho a mi Abra y la próxima vez que nos veamos vamos a ser mucho más fuertes, ya lo verás.

-También nosotros nos haremos muy fuerte, ¿verdad Charmasuki?

-¡Charmander!-respondió el pokemon emocionado.

-Ahora tienes que seguir por el Bosque Verde para llegar a Ciudad Plateada, allí tendrás tu primera batalla con un líder de gimnasio.

-Gracias Esteban, ya nos vamos. Espero que tú y tu Abra crezcan mucho en lo que nosotros regresamos aquí.

-Sé que te irá muy bien Minaki, te deseo la mejor de las suertes-Esteban le tendió la mano a Minaki- hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Minaki estrechó su mano con la del chico.

-Adiós, y gracias por todo. Despídete Charmasuki.

-¡Charmander chaaar!-el pokemon se despidió agitando sus bracitos.

Minaki tomó la ruta que Esteban le había indicado para atravesar el bosque que rodeaba a Ciudad Verde y llegar a ciudad plateada, donde le esperaba su primer gran reto en el gimnasio de Brock y Minaki deseaba poder ganar su primera medalla que la acercaría a la liga pokemon.

**Continuará…**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Minaki iba corriendo a todo lo que daban sus cansados pies. Ya llevaba más o menos media hora corriendo sin detenerse; apenas había dado de comer a sus dos pokemons cuando a su malvado beedrill se le había ocurrido usar su aguijón para molestar a un grupo de rattata que estaban cerca del lago donde la chica se había detenido a dormir después de haber salido de ciudad verde. En ese momento, el pokemon amarillo volaba a mucha altura, sin perderle el rastro a minaki, divertido al ver lo que había ocasionado "accidentalmente".

-¡BEELTRYY! ¡Baja en este mismo instantee!

El pokemon fingía no escucharla y seguía batiendo sus alas por el claro follaje del día que empezaba. Se paseó entre los árboles velozmente y dentro de poco estuvo codo con codo en la misma dirección de minaki. La chica sacó su pokebola para guardarlo, pero éste volvió a tomar altura dirigiéndose a lo alto de las copas. Los rattata se veían bastante molestos y dispuestos a hacer pagar a alguien por ser molestados. Eran alrededor de unos veinte pequeños pokemon persiguiendo a la chica quien, cansada, se detuvo en seco y miró detenidamente a los pokemons, quienes también se detuvieron. Minaki metió la mano en su mochila y tomó la pokebola de su charmasuki:

-Atrás, o van a arrepentirse.-les amenazó.

Los pokemons se sintieron un poco intimidados, pero no retrocedieron. Minaki se arrepintió un poco de lo que había dicho; Su pokemon era muy inexperto aún, y su beedrill no tenía muchas ganas de ayudarla. Los rattata ya estaban listos para atacar de nuevo y a minaki no le quedó otra opción.

-¡Sal charmasuki!

El charmander salió enérgico de su pokebola, y al ver ese enorme grupo de rattata sintió que le temblaban las patitas. Minaki sabía que su pequeño pokemon no podría vencerlos a todos y no quería arriesgarse a que le hicieran algún daño. Lo quería mucho y no quería que algo le ocurriese, sin embargo, tenía que hacerse fuerte de alguna forma.

-¡Charmasuki, usa tu sorpresa!

-¡Chaar!

Las pequeñas bolas de fuego alcanzaron a unos cuantos rattata, pero el resto se dirigió a embestir a charmasuki. Minaki se asustó y su pokemon se quedó estático. De un segundo a otro, el beedrill de minaki apareció cabeza abajo con una horrible y malévola expresión en su amarilla cara y sus enormes ojos rojos denotaban mucho enojo. A los pokemons se le subieron los colores a la cara y salieron corriendo al ver semejante cosa.

Charmasuki quedó bastante anonadado al ver como los rattata huían así, pero al ver al beedrill de frente, se puso blanco y se fue de espaldas. Cuando minaki lo vio, lanzó un enorme grito que espantó a varios de los pokemons que vivían por allí.

-¡Beeltry!-exclamó tiritando-¿Que cara es esa?

El pokemon regresó a la habitual cara de pregunta que ponía cuando no entendía a minaki. La niña recogió a su aún espantado charmasuki e intentó reanimarlo. Beeltry seguía mirándola sin entender porqué le regañaba por algo que hacía comúnmente, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. Minaki también se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico con un enorme sombrero cubriendo su cabeza y una red para mariposas en su mano derecha.

-Niña tonta-le recriminó-¿no sabes que gritando de ese modo vas a dejar el bosque sin ni un pokemon?

-Lo…lo sientodijo ella bastante apenada-es que…

-Nada de lo siento, ¡por tu culpa se me escapó mi caterpie!

-De verdad lo lamento ¿Qué puedo hacer para disculparme?-preguntó la chica, algo afligida de haber causado problemas.

El chico se quedó viéndola un segundo. No era muy convincente, pero traía un beedrill más grande de los que él había visto y un charmander en los brazos. No le cabían dudas.

-¿Eres una entrenadora pokemon cierto? ¿Porque no echamos una batalla? Hace tiempo que no practicamos mi butterfree y yo.

"Entrenadora pokemon"

A minaki esa frase le sonaba a alguien con poder pokemon, o alguien con pokemons enormes y fuertes. Recordó la fotografía del apuesto Lance y su ¡ pokemon dragón; él sí que se veía como el mejor entrenador pokemon.

-¿Estas escuchando?-le despertó el muchacho de su ensimismamiento.

-Ha…claro.-respondió sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

"Claro. Claro ¿pero…a qué?" No estaba poniendo mucha atención.

-Esto será fácil, ve butterfree enséñale como luchan los pokemons insecto.-ordenó lanzando su pokebola.

Un hermoso butterfree salió y minaki quedó emocionada.

-Es…bellísimo, dame un segundo.

Minaki abrió su pokedex.

"Butterfree, el pokemon mariposa. Este pokemon recolecta la miel con sus alas cubiertas por una capa que evita que su alimento se pierda con el contacto del agua."

La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de minaki casi se salía de éste. Se acercó al pokemon que se mantenía cerca de su entrenador.

-¿Puedo tocarlo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

-A…claro…-dijo el chico bastante extrañado.

Minaki tocó con su índice el cuerpo suave del pokemon y se emocionó más.

-¡Es muy suavecito!-exclamó sonriente- ¿Puedo tocar sus alitas?

Sin esperar respuesta, minaki acarició las alas del pokemon, quien se sentía un poco cohibido. El chico empezó a perder la paciencia.

-Am…oye…

-Que rico se sienten sus alas, ¡y que lindas sus antenitas!

Minaki seguía tocando emocionada al primer butterfree que veía. No se había dado cuenta de lo aburrido que estaba el chico; solo tenía ojos para el lindo pokemon. A causa de esto, tampoco se dio cuenta de que su charmasuki se había quedado tirado en el suelo, blanco aún, y que su beedrill miraba con una expresión _muy_ molesta la escena.

-¡Y que lindas sus patitas! ¡Es el pokemon insecto más lindo que he visto!

Con esto, el beedrill se sintió explotar.

Charmasuki apenas alcanzó a reaccionar al ver que el pokemon abeja se alzó al vuelo, interponiéndose entre minaki y su adorado butterfree. La niña se hizo hacia atrás y el pokemon amarillo miraba con furia al oponente que ahora tenía frente suyo.

-¡Espero que hayas terminado de halagar a mi pokemon!-exclamó el entrenador echando humos- ahora por favor, ¿podemos empezar a luchar?

-Si…en-enseguida, charmasuki vamos.

Cuando niña, el profesor oak le había explicado a minaki algo sobre las ventajas y las desventajas que poseían algunos pokemons sobre otros, así que había decidido usar a su charmander, pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente. El beedrill detuvo a charmasuki y se puso frente a frente con el butterfree. Ambos pokemons eran casi del mismo tamaño, y se medían entre ellos, deduciendo qué podría obtener sobre su rival.

-¿Cómo?-exclamó minaki cruzándose de brazos-Ahora me quieres ayudar ¿no? ¿Después de que tuve que correr todo eso?

-¿No ves que tu pokemon se puso celoso? Le diste demasiada atención a MI pokemon e hiciste que el tuyo se enojara. Los beedrill tienen muy poco temperamento y te será difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión ahora.

-¿Sabes mucho no?-preguntó ella irónica.

-Claro, soy criador de pokemon insecto, me fijo en todo lo que ellos hacen.-respondió el otro orgulloso.

-Bien, entonces usaré a mi beedrill, sé que podemos ganar.

-Espero que el tamaño de tu beedrill hable por él. Butterfree embes…

-¡ESPERA, ESPERA!-le interrumpió de golpe.

El chico se detuvo en seco, muy molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Dame un segundo por favor.-pidió la chica un poco avergonzada.

Minaki se dio la vuelta y sacó nuevamente su pokedex. El beedrill ya se estaba impacientando.

"Beedrill usa diversos ataques con sus aguijones. Uno de ellos es ataque furia, piquetes venenosos y misiles aguja. Cuando se hace enfadar a este pokemon, su fuerza va aumentando"

-Bien; sé que podemos. Ahora sí- dijo volviéndose al chico-empecemos.

-De acuerdo ahora sí, ¡butterfree ataque embestida!

-¡Beedrill misiles aguja!

Butterfree recibió los misiles en su cara antes de alcanzar a embestir a beeltry.

-Vamos butterfree, ¡confusión!

-¡Esquívalo y usa ataque furia!

Esta vez fue el beedrill quien recibió el daño, y cayó al suelo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué le hizo tanto daño?

-Que entrenadora más ignorante eres, beedrill es un pokemon del tipo venenoso. Los pokemons venenosos son débiles a los ataques psíquicos. ¡Butterfree usa tu embestida!

-¡Beeltry tienes que levantarte, vamos!

El pokemon estaba algo herido, pero no lo suficiente como para perder, por lo que rodó y el butterfree se dio un cabezazo contra el suelo, quedando algo mareado. Beeltry volvió a tomar altura.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora usa piquetes venenosos!

-¡Butterfree esquívalo y usa paralizador!

El pokemon mariposa no logró acatar bien la orden, y lanzó el paralizador en todas direcciones. Beeltry atacó y el butterfree se vio bastante herido.

-¡Sigue así, usa ataque furia!

-Vamos butterfree, no podemos perder contra esta principiante.

Butterfree logró salir de su estado mareado y esquivó al beedrill, embistiéndolo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Beeltry!-llamó minaki-¿Estás bien?

Beeltry respondió que sí moviendo su cabeza. Charmasuki tenía la boca muy abierta al ver como luchaban ambos pokemons insecto.

-¡Termínalo con confusión butterfree!

De pronto, minaki recordó que los pokemon usaban ataques para confundir a sus enemigos.

"_¿Cómo se llamaba esa técnica?…piensa minaki, piensa o van a lastimar a beeltry"_

Charmander alentaba a beeltry para que no se rindiera.

"_Era doble algo…__¿doble qué?"_

Herido, el beedrill apenas lograba esquivar los ataques de su oponente, intentando darle un golpe con sus tenazas. Pero estaba cansado e inseguro de poder continuar.

-Doble equipo…-recordó por fin-¡Sí, se llamaba doble equipo! ¡Beeltry, usa tu doble equipo ahora!

Beeltry no conocía aún ese ataque, pero se concentró. Su nombre lo decía y si su entrenadora se lo ordenaba, era porque él podía hacerlo.

Un segundo beedrill apareció junto a él, y luego un tercero. Lo había logrado.

-¡SIIIII!-exclamó la chica dando un salto y con los brazos arriba.

Butterfree lanzó su ataque contra uno de los beedrill, pero este desapareció. Confundido, lanzó su ataque al siguiente, pero éste lo esquivó.

-¿Cómo es posible que…?

-Ahora beeltry, ¡ataque de aguijones venenosos!

Ambos beedrill se dirigieron al butterfree, y este no sabía a quien atacar.

-¡Butterfree cuidado!

El segundo beedrill desapareció, y solo quedó uno, quien usando su aguijón, tiró lejos al butterfree, que dio señas de no poder seguir. Minaki no salía de su asombro.

-Gana…mos…-decía sin poder creérselo-¡Sííííí ganamos beeltry, lo hicimos!

De un segundo a otro, el beedrill cayó cansado al suelo. Minaki lo levantó y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Eres muy fuerte beeltry, estoy muy orgullosa de que seas mi pokemon ¿sabes?

El beedrill la miró y se alegró de que minaki estuviera feliz por él. Charmasuki saltaba feliz al ver como su compañero había ganado. Mientras, el chico del butterfree recogía a su lastimado pokemon y lo regresaba a su pokebola.

-Cielos…aún nos falta butterfree.-se lamentó con una leve sonrisa.

Minaki se volteó y fue donde él.

-¿Está bien tu butterfree?

-Estará bien, se recupera rápido. Para ser una niña tan despistada diste una buena pelea, tu beedrill es muy fuerte y muy grande también.

-Muchas gracias; por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Ha, es cierto.-rió avergonzado-Es que con el gran grito que diste se me escapó el caterpie que quería atrapar, y me enojé bastante, así que creo que lo olvidé; Me llamo Greg y soy entrenador de butterfrees. Tengo cuatro en mi casa, dos metapod y un caterpie, ahora estaba por capturar a su compañero.

-Cielos, que bonito. Yo soy minaki, acabo de salir de pueblo Paleta y me dirijo a ciudad Plateada a enfrentarme al líder de gimnasio.

-Pueblo paleta? Una vez conocí a un chico que venía de pueblo paleta… ¿como se llamaba?-se preguntó tratando de hacer memoria-¿Ketchum, mostaza…?

-Ash, ash ketchum.-saltó minaki sonriendo.

-Sí, ese mismo.-respondió Greg chasqueando los dedos.

-Yo soy la vecina de ash, se fue hace tres años; ha participado de muchas ligas y no le ha ido nada de mal. Ahora está viajando por la región de Hoenn intentando ganar esa liga. Yo quiero llegar a ser tan buena como lo es él.

-Espero que así sea minaki, por lo que veo entrenas muy bien a tus pokemons. ¿Cuánto llevas con ese beedrill?

-Esto…a…-minaki se sonrojó ante la pregunta-je…un día-respondió avergonzada.

-¿Y…con tu charmander?

-¡Tres días!-respondió orgullosa. Charmasuki miraba a minaki feliz y beeltry algo dudoso.-Pero me dieron a charmasuki el año pasado, solo llevo tres días como entrenadora.

-Bueno, diría que no estás tan mal. Si quieres llegar a ciudad Plateada tienes que seguir esa dirección.

Greg le indicó a minaki un sendero que se perdía entre arbustos y árboles.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.-se despidió ella amablemente y volviéndose.

-Claro que sí. Por ahora iré a capturar a mi caterpie; sigue entrenando a tus pokemons minaki. Adiós.-se despidió Greg también volviéndose con su red al hombro.

-¡Que te vaya bien!

El niño tomó de regreso su camino y minaki guardó a beeltry y a charmasuki en sus respectivas pokebolas, mientras echaba a andar.

-Hora de llegar a ciudad Plateada…Tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo.-dijo cerrando emocionada el puño.

Dio un leve salto y llena de nuevas energías ante su primera victoria, salió corriendo por el sendero indicado, ya deseando poner sus pies en la próxima ciudad ¡y enfrentarse a su primer gran reto!

**Continuará**…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y minaki daba sus primeros pasos en ciudad plateada. Era un lugar muy atractivo y con gente que se veía muy alegre. Minaki recordó que los centros pokemon cerraban temprano, por lo que decidió darse prisa, y se puso a correr. Cuando llevaba apenas una cuadra se detuvo en seco y miró en todas las direcciones.

-¿HACIA DONDE QUEDA EL CENTRO POKEMOOOON?-se preguntó a sí misma en alta voz.

Después de pedir algunas indicaciones a la gente que transitaba a esas horas, Minaki logró llegar al centro, en donde fue recibida por la atenta enfermera del lugar.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-preguntó con su sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, quisiera que curara a mis pokemons por favor.

-Claro, estarán como nuevos dentro de muy poco.

Minaki le dio las pokebolas a la enfermera joey, quien fue adentro a atender a los pokemons. Mientras, la niña se sentó a esperar. Miró el techo, las personas que allí estaban, una chansey ir de un lado a otro, los teléfonos que estaban en columnas cerca de la puerta. Se quedó viéndolos un segundo intentando recordar algo acerca de los teléfonos.

¿Qué cosa era?

De pronto lo recordó. Tenía que llamar a su madre para avisarle que todo iba bien. Esperó a que se desocupara uno y marcó a su casa. Su madre contestó casi enseguida.

-¡Minaki, hija! Por fin tengo noticias de ti linda.-exclamó aliviada-¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya quieres regresar a casa verdad?

-Claro que no mamá ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó ella confundida.

-Es que…cariño, a ti siempre te han asustado los lugares nuevos, y como nunca has salido de pueblo Paleta pensé que ya querías regresar, lo siento.-se disculpó muy apenada-Dime ¿Cómo va todo?

En eso, apareció la enfermera joey persiguiendo a charmasuki y a beeltry, quienes buscaban a minaki por todo el centro pokemon. Minaki los llamó con la mano y ambos corrieron a su lado.

-Mira mamá, atrapé un Beedrill, ¿verdad que es muy lindo?

El Beedrill saludó moviendo su cabeza en forma interrogatoria. La mamá de Minaki se asustó al ver esos enormes ojos rojos y esas puntiagudas pinzas.

-Cielos cariño…es…un pokemon muy amarillo y grande…-dijo algo nerviosa-¿te costó atraparlo?

-No mucho, Charmasuki me ayudó.

-¡Charmander chaar!

El charmander saltaba y saludaba por la pantalla a la mamá de minaki.

-Me alegro de que todo esté saliendo bien cariño. ¿No necesitas nada? ¿Segura de que no quieres volver?

-Segura mamá, ahora estoy en ciudad Plateada y voy a enfrentarme a Brock. Por cierto, ¿no está por ahí el profesor oak? ¿Has tenido noticias de Hiro o de Homaru?

-El profesor no está ahora, se fue hace un rato a su laboratorio, y la madre de Hiro me contó que su hijo la llamó ayer y que ya lleva cuatro pokemons. De Homaru no he sabido nada.

Minaki volvió a apagarse al ver que solo llevaba dos pokemons y los demás llevaban todo un equipo.

-Bueno linda, ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, ¿tienes donde quedarte cierto?

-Tengo que preguntarle a la enfermera joey si tiene alguna habitación aquí en el centro.-dijo, recordándolo-Nos vemos mamá, te quiero.

-También yo hija, cuídate mucho. Ah, ¿por qué no intentas capturar pokemons con aspecto más tierno? Tu Beedrill me asustó cuando lo vi. ¿Porqué no un jiggypuff o un lindo Rattata?

"_Olvídalo, no quiero saber nada con los Rattata"-_pensó la chica, mientras se despedía y colgaba.

Minaki se dirigió a la enfermera joey algo apenada.

-Disculpe enfermera….

-¿Qué pasa Minaki?

-Es que….yo me…preguntaba…

-¿…?

-¿No tendrá alguna habitación donde pueda dormir esta noche?-preguntó algo apenada. No estaba acostumbrada a pedir esa clase de cosas.

-Claro, nos quedan varias. Ven por favor.

Minaki siguió a la enfermera, quien la condujo a una habitación desocupada que había para los entrenadores viajeros. No tenía grandes cosas, solo la cama, un teléfono, la ventana y un pequeño mueble con algunas revistas sobre pokemons.

-Espero que duermas bien minaki.

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joey, es usted muy amable.

-Estamos para servir Minaki.

Y con una sonrisa, la enfermera joey abandonó la habitación. Minaki se quitó su sombrero blanco, dejó su bolso en el suelo y se quitó los zapatos. Se estiró sobre la cama y al instante se quedó profundamente dormida. La cama era algo dura, pero ella ni siquiera lo sintió, solo pensaba en la batalla que vendría ese día.

El sol entró por la ventana bañando el rostro de minaki, quien al abrir los ojos, se encontró con dos grandes ojos azules y cariñosos.

-¿…Charma...suki?

-¡Charmander chaar!

El pokemon saludó sonriente a su entrenadora. Hacia algún rato se había salido de su pokebola junto al beedrill, que ahora revisaba el bolso de minaki en busca de comida.

-Parece que los despertó su estomago ¿no?-preguntó ella sonriendo.

Beeltry había encontrado el paquete de comida pokemon en el bolso de minaki, pero no pudo abrirlo a causa de sus pinzas, por lo que fue a la cama y se lo pasó a minaki para que lo abriera. A los tres les gruñía el estomago.

-Primero la higiene Beeltry.-dijo la chica seriamente.

Tomó a ambos pokemons y se los llevó al baño. Puso agua en una fuente y charmasuki se lavó su cara y sus manos. Minaki había hecho lo mismo, pero el beedrill se negaba a tocar el agua. Un enorme desastre se escuchó desde afuera, hasta que Minaki atrapó al pokemon y lo metió de cabeza en la fuente hasta que quedó muy limpio. Beeltry se notaba molesto.

-¿vamos a desayunar?-preguntó Minaki a sus pokemon, algo nerviosa ante la cara molesta de su Beedrill.

Cuando fueron a la cafetería del centro pokemon, los atendió una chansey. Después de haber desayunado, minaki revisó su bolso y decidió comprar algunas cosas antes de ir al gimnasio. Guardó a sus pokemons y se despidió de la enfermera joey, quien le deseó suerte en su viaje.

La niña se dirigió a un almacén cercano, y antes de que entrara, se abrieron las puertas y se chocó de frente con un chico alto y que iba acompañado de varios niños pequeños. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y las cosas que el joven traía en una bolsa se desparramaron. Minaki se sintió muy avergonzada.

-Disculpa por favor, iba distraída- se disculpó mientras recogía las cosas y las guardaba en la bolsa.

-Así está bien, tampoco me di cuenta de que venías.

Cuando estuvieron todas las cosas guardadas, los niños regañaron a minaki.

-¡Ten más cuidado niña!

-¡Casi lastimas a nuestro hermano!

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

El chico, que era el hermano mayor, los calmó.

-No sean groseros con una señorita tan linda; discúlpalos por favor, son así todo el tiempo.

-E-está bien, se nota que se preocupan por ti.

-Bueno, nos vemos, tengo algo de prisa. Andando niños.

El joven siguió su camino seguido del grupo de niños y minaki se sorprendió de que hubiera gente tan educada. Entró en la tienda y compró las cosas. Cuando estaba por irse, le preguntó al joven que atendía si podía indicarle donde quedaba el gimnasio. El chico le ayudó y Minaki se puso en marcha.

Después de caminar un rato divisó el gimnasio. Se detuvo y se sentó en unos banquillos de madera que había afuera. Tenía un problema; no tenía una estrategia para ganarle a Brock. Era su primera batalla de gimnasio, así que tenía que pensar detenidamente lo que iba a hacer. No se le ocurrió nada.

Sacó a ambos pokemons.

-Bien chicos, vamos a nuestra primera gran batalla así que tenemos que pensar en algo.-dijo a ambos cruzándose de brazos.

-Charmander…-pensaba Charmasuki imitándola y cruzando sus bracitos.

El beedrill le miraba con su cara de interrogación, y charmasuki pensaba en alguna cosa.

-Ya lo sé; primero irás tu beeltry y vas a bajar la defensa de sus pokemons con tu doble equipo, y después te sustituiré por charmasuki para que les dé el golpe. No creo que nos vaya tan mal… ¿o sí?

Ambos pokemons la miraron pensando que tal vez eso podría funcionar.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces.-dijo levantándose, con algo de confianza.

De pronto, apareció el chico alto con el que minaki se había chocado en la tienda. Se quedó serio mirando un segundo a los pokemons de Minaki y luego se dirigió a ella:

-Oye… ¿vas a retar al líder de este gimnasio?

-A…sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Son los únicos pokemons que tienes?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te recomendaría que buscaras otro tipo de pokemon.

Y diciendo esto, siguió caminando derecho hasta entrar al gimnasio.

"_Seguramente fue a retar a Brock también. ¿Por qué me habrá dicho esas cosas? ¿Qué tienen de malo mis pokemons?"_

Miró a sus pokemons un rato, e hizo caso omiso a lo que el chico le había dicho. Los regresó a sus pokebolas y se dirigió al gimnasio. Cuando entró, un hombre alto y moreno la recibió.

-¿Qué se te ofrece jovencita?

-Vine a retar al líder de este gimnasio.-dijo ella sonriendo y cerrando los puños para darse energía.

-¿Eres una entrenadora cierto? Bien; brock estará aquí de un segundo a otro.

-Gracias.

-Espera aquí.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y entró por una gran puerta de acero que estaba subiendo una pequeña escalera. Minaki miró el terreno. Todo estaba cubierto de grandes piedras, y el suelo era todo de tierra. El hombre reapareció por la misma puerta.

-Espero que estés lista jovencita, el joven Brock ya viene.

Minaki estaba algo nerviosa, e intentó tranquilizarse. En eso, la puerta de acero volvió a abrirse y salió el chico de la tienda, el mismo con el que se acababa de encontrar. Minaki estaba algo confundida.

-Veo que no me hiciste mucho caso ¿he? No te será fácil vencerme.-dijo el aparecido-Soy Brock el líder de este gimnasio, y me especializo en los pokemon de roca, y aunque seas una joven muy linda no voy a ser menos duro contigo a como lo soy con otros entrenadores.-dijo con un desplante y seguridad que asustó un poco a la chica.

-¿Tú eras Brock? Cielos…-minaki tragó saliva- he venido a competir por mi primera medalla Brock, ya estoy lista.

-Bien, entonces empecemos.

Brock bajó a la arena de batalla, y el hombre de la gorra comenzó a dar las debidas reglas del gimnasio.

-Esta batalla entre el líder del gimnasio y…-dijo, mirando a la chica.

-Minaki, de pueblo Paleta.

-Y Minaki del pueblo Paleta va a dar inicio-continuó.

Brock se quedó pensativo un segundo y le interrumpió.

-¿Eres de pueblo Paleta? ¿Del mismo de donde salió Ash?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Conoces a Ash?-preguntó la niña emocionada.

-¡Claro! viajé con él durante mucho tiempo, ahora está en la región de Hoenn.

-Disculpen-el hombre de la gorra les interrumpió.- ¿Puedo continuar?

-Lo…lo siento-se disculpó la entrenadora algo avergonzada.

-Gracias; la batalla entre Brock y Minaki va a dar inicio. Cada entrenador usará un pokemon sin límite de tiempo. Retadores ¿Están listos?

Minaki no sabía exactamente qué pokemon debía usar, pero se confió en el doble equipo de su beeltry.

-¡Sal, Beeltry!

El pokemon abeja salió listo para empezar la lucha.

-¡Ve Onix!

El enorme pokemon de roca salió impactando a Minaki con su tamaño y haciéndola dar un salto hacia atrás. A tientas, sacó su pokedex del bolso.

"_Onix, el pokemon de roca. Este pokemon suele vivir bajo los suelos rocosos haciendo profundos túneles. Absorbe una gran cantidad de minerales, los que le dan la dureza a su cuerpo"_

"_Es enorme, no sé si beeltry pueda vencerlo"_

-¡Empiecen!-declaró el juez.

-Bueno Minaki, las damas primero.-la cara tranquila de brock contrastaba bastante con la preocupada de minaki.

-Vamos Beeltry, ¡usa tus piquetes venenosos!

El ataque del pokemon rebotó en el cuerpo de roca de onix, sin que este sintiera absolutamente nada.

-¡Onix, tormenta de arena!

La enorme serpiente de roca se irguió y de su cuerpo salió una espesa capa de arena que cubrió todo el campo. Minaki se cubrió los ojos intentando ver donde estaba el pokemon. Su beedrill intentaba mantenerse, pero la tormenta era fuerte.

-¡Vamos Onix, envoltura!

-¡Beeltry, doble equipo!

Beeltry se concentró y volvieron a aparecer sus copias. De entre la espesura apareció el onix, quien intentó atrapar a un beedrill, pero resultó falso.

-¡Beeltry, misiles aguja!

El pokemon lanzó su ataque al onix, pero este no sentía absolutamente nada.

"_Nada funciona, ¿qué puedo hacer?"_

Minaki se estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

-¡Onix, usa excavar!

-¡Vuela más alto Beeltry!

Los pokemons obedecieron. Onix desapareció en el suelo y beeltry tomó altura.

"_Onix puede aparecer en cualquier momento, tengo que pensar en algo"_

La tormenta de arena comenzaba a desaparecer y el onix aún no salía del suelo. Como tenía muy poco de haber aprendido la técnica, el beedrill de minaki no pudo mantener a su copia, por lo que volvió a quedar solo un pokemon en el campo.

Y el Onix aún no aparecía.

Brock se veía muy tranquilo. Se notaba que le estaba dando tiempo a minaki para que se retirara o pensara en algo. La chica se veía nerviosa y no podía pensar. Bajo sus pies, sentía las leves vibraciones que el onix hacía al pasar bajo la tierra; en cualquier momento aparecería y atacaría.

-Onix…

A Minaki se le había acabado el tiempo.

-¡Usa envoltura!

La tierra comenzó a temblar, y el enorme onix apareció justo bajo el beedrill, atrapándolo con su poderoso cuerpo de roca y estrujándolo con muchísima fuerza.

-¡Beeltry!

El Beedrill intentaba escapar, pero era inútil. Brock seguía esperando a que minaki hiciera algo, pero la chica estaba asustada ante lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su pokemon. Onix seguía presionando.

-Basta, ¡suéltalo por favor!

-Onix, déjalo.-ordenó el líder seriamente.

El pokemon desenroscó su cuerpo y el beedrill quedó tendido en el suelo sin poder moverse. Minaki corrió hacia él y lo sujetó entre sus brazos.

-Beeltry…-las lagrimas caían por su rostro- lo siento…

-Esta batalla ha terminado. La retadora Minaki se ha retirado, ¡la victoria es para Brock!-decretó el árbitro, terminando el encuentro.

El líder de gimnasio regresó a su pokemon y luego se dirigió a minaki:

-Te dije que buscaras otro tipo de pokemon.

Minaki no dijo nada. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Puedo…regresar e intentarlo de nuevo?

-Claro, las veces que quieras.

-Gracias...

La niña salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a paso lento al centro pokemon. El rostro de beedrill estaba húmedo por las lágrimas de su entrenadora.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Lady Beelze: **Que cortas eran las descripciones que hacía cuando tenía 13 años xDDDD que vergu u/uU**  
**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

El sol bañaba ciudad plateada a esas horas. La frente de minaki estaba pegada en el cristal y su mente estaba perdida en la nada. Charmasuki miraba con tristeza a través del vidrio al beedrill en la camilla, con muchos vendajes y descansando. La enfermera joey salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la niña:

-Tu Beedrill estará bien para mañana minaki, ahora solo debe descansar.

-Gracias…enfermera Joey.

La joven de los moños rosados se quedó viendo a Minaki, observando la pena reflejada en su rostro.

-Perdona Minaki, esto es culpa mía.

-¿Porque lo dice enfermera joey?

-Debí avisarte ayer cuando viniste que Brock usaba pokemons de roca, y lo olvidé.

-No enfermera Joey, no es su culpa. Soy una entrenadora irresponsable y debí informarme antes de hacer las cosas. Tenía muchas ganas de ganar mi primera medalla y olvidé que tengo que saber que tipo de pokemon usar adecuadamente.

-Todos los entrenadores se tropiezan cuando comienzan minaki. Sé que podrás levantarte de esta caída.

La enfermera se retiró y minaki de quedó observando a su pokemon herido. Había cometido un enorme error al usar a beeltry, así que tenía que cambiar de estrategia. Salió del centro pokemon intentando pensar qué podría hacer ahora. Charmasuki caminaba a su lado, observándola. Se detuvo en seco y se notaba decisión en su cara.

-¡Charmander char char!

-¿Qué ocurre Charmasuki?-le preguntó viéndolo extrañada.

-¡Char charmander charmander!

El pequeño pokemon se daba golpecitos en el pecho, y la flama de su cola aumentó un poco su tamaño. Minaki le había entendido, pero no entendía el porqué de ese comportamiento.

-¿Quieres…luchar por Beeltry Charmasuki?

-¡Chaaar!

-¿Pero…y si de nuevo no lo logramos? ¿Qué tal si te lastima a ti también?

Los ojos apenados de minaki penetraban profundamente al charmander, pero este siguió firme.

-Mander…

Charmasuki cruzó sus bracitos sobre su pecho, en signo de que estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de ser herido. Minaki lo levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡No charmasuki! ¡No quiero que termines igual que beeltry, no podría aceptarlo!

-¡CHAAAR! CHARMANDER CHAR CHAR!-exclamó él de pronto.

El pequeño charmander intentaba hacerle ver que no cambiaría su decisión, y aunque minaki no se lo permitiera, él iría solo a luchar por su compañero. Minaki nunca había visto a su pokemon más decidido, por lo que decidió acceder.

-De acuerdo, aunque no sé si sea una buena elección. Tendremos que pensar en alguna estrategia eso sí.

Esa noche, Minaki y su charmasuki inventaron mil ideas para vencer al onix de brock, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, se dieron cuenta de que casi ninguna funcionaba. El beedrill no despertó hasta al día siguiente, y la enfermera joey fue a buscar a minaki. La niña estaba durmiendo sobre la cama con su charmander sobre el pecho. Cuando la despertó le avisó que su beedrill ya se sentía mejor.

Toda despeinada y sin sus zapatos, minaki corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraba su pokemon, quien estaba sentado en la cama, esperando a su entrenadora. Feliz, la niña se arrodilló y tomó una de las pinzas del beedrill entre sus manos:

-¿Cómo estas Beeltry? ¿Verdad que ya te sientes mejor?

El pokemon agitó feliz sus alitas en señal de aprobación. En eso llegó corriendo charmasuki, quien se había quedado atrás. Se subió a la cama de beeltry y le dijo que daría hasta su último esfuerzo para vencer al onix por él. Beeltry se quedó observándolo un segundo con sus enormes ojos rojos. El pokemon de fuego era pequeño, pero tenía sus agallas.

-Charmasuki y yo iremos a practicar una estrategia para intentar vencer a Onix Beeltry, te quedarás en el centro pokemon hasta que estés completamente bien, ¿de acuerdo?

El Beedrill le miraba con su cara de pregunta.

-Se lo encargo mucho enfermera joey.

-Claro Minaki.-respondió a joven la un lado, siempre sonriendo.

La niña se arregló apenas un poco, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del centro pokemon con el charmander intentando seguirle el paso. Se fueron hasta un lugar despejado con una enorme alfombra de pasto bajo sus pies.

-De acuerdo Charmasuki tengo una idea: usarás tu sorpresa contra el onix y luego una fuerte embestida.

-Char…-no parecía muy convencido.

-Bien, entonces otra cosa. ¿Qué tal un ataque de rasguños furia y después un gran ataque sorpresa? Eso va a dolerle mucho.

-…..

De pronto, se escuchó el zumbido a lo lejos, y el beedrill de minaki apareció volando bajo y aún con sus vendajes. Se paró delante del charmander preguntándole si ya tenían algo. Ante la respuesta de charmasuki, el beedrill pareció desalentado.

-Beeltry, deberías estar en el centro pokemon.-dijo la joven a un lado, preocupada.

El pokemon no la escuchó, y se sentó a lo indio, con sus pinzas cruzadas sobre el pecho. Charmasuki le dijo a minaki que mejor siguieran intentando algo.

-Entonces... ¿Porqué no usar un ataque sorpresa muy poderoso hasta debilitarlo y luego atacar con todo?

Charmasuki seguía mirándola.

-Es cierto, tendríamos que tomarlo desprevenido…

En eso, un destello apareció en los ojos del beedrill, y se encorvó fingiendo hacer algo. Minaki y charmasuki se quedaron observándolo y los invadió la curiosidad. El beedrill movía sus tenazas, como si tuviera algo entre ellas. La chica y el pokemon de fuego se acercaron para intentar ver lo que hacía, pero no pudieron ver nada. El beedrill seguía en lo suyo, hasta que sintió el respirar de minaki sobre su cabeza y la cola de charmasuki calentándole las alas.

Entonces, se dio una vuelta muy rápida y minaki con charmasuki se fueron de espaldas al ver de nuevo la espantosa cara que había puesto el beedrill, con sus ojos rojos rabiosos, sus antenas como cuernos y las tenazas apuntando.

El grito que se escuchó fue muy fuerte.

El charmander de nuevo se había quedado blanco, y minaki se quedó pegada mirando a su pokemon poner esa expresión tan horrible. El pokemon se quedó mirándola un buen rato, hasta que minaki reaccionó:

-¡Eeesooo! ¡Así es como vamos a atrapar a Onix Charmasuki!-exclamó llena de alegría y apuntando al cielo.

El pokemon se despertó ante la sorpresa.

-Beeltry, ¿podrías enseñarle a Charmasuki a poner ese tipo de caras?-preguntó la chica a su pokemon insecto.

Este dio un respingo y se paró delante del charmander. Le indicó como poner sus manos, cuanto abrir la boca, como entrecerrar los ojos y que hacer que se vieran malignos. Al mediodía, charmasuki había aprendido a hacer caras que asustarían a un zombi. Claro que antes, tenía que atrapar la curiosidad del pokemon, y beeltry le había enseñado como hacer todo eso.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que tener listo un buen ataque para cuando el onix retroceda. ¿Qué podría ser?

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a los tres, fue el ataque sorpresa. La niña tomó una piedra más o menos grande y la puso frente a su pokemon.

-Ahora charmasuki, quiero que hagas el ataque sorpresa más grande que puedas, hazlo con todas tus fuerzas.

-¡Charmander char!

El pokemon reunió sus energías y lanzó a la piedra un ataque sorpresa bastante grande.

-¡No te detengas Charmasuki, has que se ponga al rojo vivo!

El charmander continuó su ataque durante un par de minutos, pero muy pronto se cansó y se detuvo. Minaki tocó la piedra. Estaba hirviendo, pero no estaba roja como ella le había pedido.

-Necesito que te esfuerces un poco más charmasuki, sé que puedes.

El charmander se dirigió hacia otra piedra casi del mismo tamaño y volvió a usar su ataque durante un buen rato. La piedra empezó a ponerse anaranjada, pero el pokemon no pudo continuar.

-Eso estuvo mucho mejor charmasuki.-minaki pensó que estaba bien por un rato-volvamos al centro pokemon, tenemos que comer algo y tú beeltry tienes que seguir descansando, no sé cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí.-dijo ella con las manos en la cintura y algo molesta.

Ambos pokemons se negaron al mismo tiempo. Charmasuki fue rápidamente hasta una piedra mucho más grande que estaba algo más lejos, y volvió a empezar. Minaki se dio cuenta de que su pokemon realmente quería lograrlo. La piedra se puso naranja por el calor, y el charmander se sintió cansado, pero no se detuvo. Después de un rato, la piedra permanecía igual y el pokemon comenzó a perder la paciencia y sus energías.

-Charmasuki, descansa un poco…

-¡cHAAAAAR!

Molesto, Charmasuki reunió aún más sus energías y el ataque comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Poco a poco, las bolitas de fuego se fueron agrandando cada vez más, hasta que todas se reunieron en una muy grande, hasta alcanzar el lanzallamas.

Minaki estaba sumamente sorprendida y el pokemon seguía lanzando su fuego contra la piedra, la que comenzó a enrojecer y a ponerse brillante. La niña y el beedrill saltaron de la emoción.

-¡Charmasuki lo hiciste!

El pokemon se detuvo cansado, les envió una gran sonrisa a sus amigos y cayó de cara al suelo. Minaki lo recogió y vio en el rostro de su pokemon una gran sonrisa al ver su objetivo finalmente logrado. La niña abrazó tiernamente a su charmander.

-Muy bien hecho Charmasuki, sabía que podías hacerlo. Ahora volvamos al centro pokemon.

Beeltry se quedó viendo al agotado charmander y se sintió pequeño.

* * *

De vuelta en el centro pokemon, la enfermera joey se disculpó por dejar que el beedrill se escapara. Minaki le dijo que no había problema, y le pidió que por favor atendiera a su Charmasuki. Luego, ella y su beedrill esperaban noticias del charmander en la cafetería.

-Tu pokemon está durmiendo ahora minaki, se reestablecerá dentro de un par de horas.

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joey.

-¿Porqué no dejas a tu beedrill en la sala?

-Creo que se siente mejor, además quería esperar a charmasuki junto conmigo.

El Beedrill batió sus alitas en señal de aprobación, como solía hacerlo siempre. Minaki y su pokemon se quedaron esperando sentados en la cafetería. Charmasuki dormía placidamente, soñando con que algún día volaría alto por los cielos en la forma de un enorme charizard. Cuando se sintió totalmente descansado, el sol del atardecer volvía a cubrir ciudad plateada. El pokemon se levantó y salió de la sala en busca de minaki y el beedrill. Cuando minaki lo vio venir, fue a su encuentro y lo abrazó:

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeño?

-Chaar, charmander.

El pokemon le sonreía con sus ojitos alegres, enormes y azules. Beedrill se reunió con ellos. Minaki podía sentir el apoyo que recibía de ambos, y nunca creyó sentirse más segura.

* * *

-Brock.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-preguntó el chico dándose media vuelta.

El padre de Brock, el hombre de la gorra que había atendido a minaki esa mañana, había ido a buscar a su hijo, quien en ese momento ayudaba a sus hermanos menores a reparar sus juguetes rotos.

-Esa chica Minaki, ha vuelto para retarte otra vez.-le anunció seriamente.

El líder se quedó bastante extrañado al escuchar esa noticia. No se lo esperaba.

-Me pregunto si…

Al atravesar la puerta de acero que conducía al campo de batalla, brock se volvió a encontrar a minaki, pero esta vez, había algo diferente en su mirada; una expresión de decisión que no había visto el día anterior. El líder de gimnasio creyó que la chica ya había conseguido un nuevo pokemon, pero desechó esa idea.

-¿Ya tienes a tu pokemon para retarme minaki?

-No, aún tengo los que viste ayer.

-¿Por qué no me haces caso? No puedes vencerme con un pokemon fuego o con uno insecto.

-Sé que puedo; mis pokemons y yo sabemos que podemos hacerlo, por eso hemos regresado.

-No discutiré mas contigo; si es la decisión que has tomado, no voy a hacer nada contra ello.

-Bien, entonces empecemos.

Ambos entrenadores estaban listos. Los hermanos menores de brock se quedaron mirando desde la gran puerta de acero, esperando para ver otra victoria de su hermano mayor.

-Entrenadores, ¿están listos?-preguntó el réferi mirando a ambos.

Tanto Minaki como Brock se venían decididos.

-¡Comiencen!

-¡Vamos a hacerlo, Onix!-exclamó el líder lanzando su pokebola.

La serpiente de roca apareció colosal en el campo. Minaki no sintió temor esta vez.

-¡Sal, Charmasuki!

El charmander salió. Tenía en sus ojos la misma expresión de minaki, y brock pudo darse cuenta de ello.

-¡Onix, envoltura!

El pokemon se dirigió hasta su oponente, pero antes de tocarlo, el charmander le dio la espalda y se sentó encorvado en el suelo a manipular algo entre sus manitos. El Onix de detuvo en seco, asombrado. Brock estaba igual, y sus parientes no eran la excepción. Charmasuki parecía bastante distraído en lo que hacía, y hasta lucía divertido. Onix no pudo evitar la curiosidad que lo invadió en ese momento, y se acercó despacio al charmander.

"_¿Pero qué rayos hace ese charmander…?"_

Charmasuki se dio cuenta de que el pokemon de roca intentaba ver lo que él hacía; lo miró un segundo y se corrió para que el onix no viera nada.

Insistente, el pokemon de brock se acercó aún más, intentando curiosear lo que hacía el pokemon de fuego. Se agachó hasta tener su enorme cabeza detrás del cuerpo de charmasuki, y cuando estaba por tocarlo con su nariz, el charmander se dio una rápida vuelta y todos gritaron al ver la espantosa cara que había puesto; Los ojos en blanco, la boca muy abierta y asomando unos enorme colmillos que no parecían de él, y una rabia que no se sabía de donde había salido.

Los niños gritaron muy fuerte, y el onix se fue de espaldas cuando vio al pokemon. Brock tampoco pudo evitar un ahogado grito al ver esa cosa extraña. Después todo fue muy rápido:

-¡Charmasuki, usa el lanzallamas con toda tu fuerza!

El charmander utilizó su ataque con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Mientras el onix intentaba levantarse, el fuego fue envolviendo su cuerpo, y pronto solo se veía un enorme remolino de fuego con algo chamuscándose en su interior.

-¡Onix, tienes que librarte de esas llamas, ahora!

El pokemon de roca comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba y se agitó intentando quitarse el fuego, hasta que fue apagándose de a poco. Se veía adolorido, por lo que se quedó inmóvil un momento, tiempo que minaki usó para pensar una estrategia. Se quedó observando al onix, y como su cuerpo rocoso aún estaba anaranjado después del ataque de su charmander. Miró el campo y se le ocurrió una idea que podía funcionar para debilitarlo.

"_Las rocas que están en el suelo pueden ayudar"_

-Charmasuki rápido, quiero que recojas todas las piedras que puedas.

Confundido, el charmander comenzó a recoger cuantas piedras podía cargar.

-Ahora-mandó su entrenadora-, ¿recuerdas a ese jugador de béisbol del equipo electabuzz que bateaba tan mal, ese que tú detestas mucho?

El charmander recordó al tipo y a su pésima forma de batear a la hora del juego, y se molestó.

-Imagina que él ahora está aquí, quiero que le enseñes cómo se batean piedras usando tu ataque de lanzallamas.

Charmasuki le entendió a la perfección, y lanzando de a una las piedras al aire, comenzó a arrojarlas con su lanzallamas directo al onix, lanzándole dolorosos y calientes proyectiles al pokemon. A pesar de la duraza del cuerpo de su pokemon, brock podía ver perfectamente como su onix sufría a causa del daño hecho.

-¡Onix, tienes que contraatacar con tu lanza rocas, vamos hazlo!

Onix había escuchado la instrucción, pero le resultó casi imposible realizarla, ya que charmasuki corría por todo el campo recogiendo piedras y lanzándolas con su ataque de fuego. El pokemon de roca logró lanzar su ataque, cayendo directamente sobre el charmander, quien se vio aplastado por una enorme piedra del cuerpo de onix. Herido y cansado por las corridas que se dio recogiendo las piedras, charmasuki apenas logró mover la piedra y volver a ponerse de pie. Onix se le acercó:

-¡Vamos Onix, envoltura!

En el momento en que iba a lanzarse sobre el charmander, el enorme cuerpo de onix cayó al suelo a pocos centímetros de aplastar a Charmasuki. Brock no lo podía creer, ni tampoco sus hermanos.

-¿Puedes levantarte Onix?-preguntó su entrenador preocupado al verle.

El pokemon gimió y se quedó tirado en el suelo; El padre de brock dio por terminada la batalla.

-Onix ya no puede luchar, ¡la victoria es para minaki y su charmander!

-¡Onix!

El líder del gimnasio corrió a ver a su pokemon.

-¿Estás muy herido amigo?- brock puso sus manos sobre el lomo de su querido pokemon, y entendió porque no había podido continuar la lucha: Varias partes de su cuerpo estaban resquebrajadas a causa de los impactos de las piedras calientes que charmasuki había usado, aunque no eran de mucha gravedad. Además, su cuerpo hervía y brock tuvo que retirar sus manos si no quería terminar en el hospital.

-Buen trabajo amigo, hiciste lo que pudiste. Te llevaré al centro pokemon ahora.

Guardó a su pokemon y fue hasta donde estaba minaki. La niña sostenía en sus brazos a su charmander, a quien le costaba un poco respirar a causa del impacto recibido por la roca que onix le había lanzado. La niña acarició su cabecita y le dio un beso en la frente. Su pokemon la abrazó orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

-Minaki- la niña desvió la mirada de su charmander-han luchado juntos tu pokemon y tú y me han demostrado que son dignos de ganarse la medalla roca, toma-brock sacó de su chaqueta ploma la medalla y se la entregó a la chica.

A Minaki le temblaba la mano cuando tomó la medalla de la mano de brock y la sostuvo sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Charmasuki la tomó y se quedó viéndola con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo hicimos Charmasuki…ganamos la medalla de roca por fin…

* * *

Beeltry tenía la vista perdida en el bosque que estaba tras el vidrio. Ya había oscurecido y minaki no aparecía. El pokemon aún traía sus vendajes, pero ya no se sentía tan apaleado como el día anterior. De pronto, las puertas del centro pokemon se abrieron y entró la chica con el charmander durmiendo en los brazos, algo golpeado pero se veía feliz. El beedrill dio un respingo y fue a reunirse con su entrenadora; llegó con su divertida cara de pregunta donde minaki esperando buenas noticias. Minaki abrió su bolso y le mostró al pokemon la medalla plateada y brillante.

Beeltry se partió en muchos pedacitos, y cuando se recuperó, tomó como pudo la medalla entre sus tenazas y se quedó observándola sin entender muy bien la situación. Minaki lo miraba sonriente;

-¿No te parece fantástico beeltry?

El pokemon la miró serio como diciéndole:

"_¿Y para esto…?"_

Minaki no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

**Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 6**

"**Monte luna.  
Zubats salvajes peligrosos en el interior. Peligro."**

-Y… ¿tengo que entrar ahí?

Minaki había salido de ciudad plateada, y su siguiente destino era ciudad celeste, pero para poder llegar a ella necesitaba pasar el túnel que atravesaba Monte luna. Hacía algunos días había ocurrido un temblor bastante fuerte, por lo que la entrada que se había construido estaba en bastante mal estado, y las luces que se habían instalado ya no funcionaban. Minaki observaba desde afuera el interior de la cueva y el lugar se veía bastante tétrico y oscuro. No había ni un alma cerca, ni siquiera un pokemon. Tomó la pokebola y llamó a su pokemon de fuego.

-¡Charmander!

-Charmasuki, ¿ves esa cueva oscura de ahí?-le preguntó apuntándole al lugar.

-¿Char...?

El pokemon se volteó a ver la cueva, y no le gustó nada el aspecto que tenía por fuera.

-Vas a tener que acompañarme, adentro está oscuro y no quiero andar sola, me da algo de miedo.

El pokemon se quedó viéndola. Minaki se sonrojó:

-De acuerdo, me da bastante miedo ¿quieres ir primero?

El pokemon no dijo nada. Charmasuki avanzó y Minaki iba detrás de él. Nunca había entrado a una cueva, y mucho menos sola, por eso quería ir acompañada de su pokemon. La cola del charmander iba iluminando el interior, y minaki pudo apreciar que adentro había grandes maderos que le daban su forma al túnel.

"_Aquí vamos"_

Avanzaron por el camino que estaba marcado durante un buen rato, hasta que minaki comenzó a sentir unos ruidos extraños.

-¿E-escuchaste algo…?

-Char…

El pokemon llevaba escuchando esos sonidos desde que habían entrado al túnel, pero no había dicho nada para no preocupar a su entrenadora. Después de seguir caminando bastante rato, a minaki se le hacía que el túnel no acababa nunca.

-¿Hasta dónde llega esto?

Sacó de su bolso el mapa que homaru le había dado en su encuentro en el bosque.

-A ver, aquí está pueblo paleta… ¿esto es ciudad verde?

Mientras estaba en eso, unos ligeros pasos se escucharon venir sin que minaki se diera cuenta, y al charmander se le puso la piel de gallina; sin embargo se quedó en silencio. Los pasos seguían avanzando, ligeros y lentos. Una pequeña silueta comenzó a dibujarse en la oscuridad y el charmander sintió butterfrees en el estomago e intentó avisarle a minaki tirando de sus polainas.

-Espera, ya casi nos ubico…

Minaki no escuchaba al pokemon, quien temblaba al pensar que se trataba de alguna cosa o ser extraño. En eso, se recortó la figura de una cosita rosada que saludó al charmander. Al verlo, éste se tranquilizó y dejó de tirar el calcetín de minaki. Cuando su dueña finalmente dio con su ubicación, levantó la vista del mapa.

-Ya está; este túnel es como de seis kilómetros de largo charmasuki.

El pokemon ya no estaba a su lado.

-¿Charma…?

Cuando se dio cuenta, charmasuki estaba hablando con una extraña cosa rosada, de bracitos y piernas cortitas.

-¿Qué cosa es eso?

-Clefairy…

El pokemon miraba sonriente a los recién llegados. Minaki seguía sin saber de qué cosa se trataba esa criatura.

-¿Será un…pokemon?-abrió su pokedex para averiguarlo.

"_Clefairy. Este pokemon puede ser muy dócil e inocente cuando no está molesto. Su tierno aspecto lo convierten en uno de los pokemons más preferidos por las personas, pero son muy difíciles de avistar. Se dice que este pokemon proviene del espacio"_

A minaki se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando escuchó la última parte.

-¿Qué es un…?

-¿Char?

-¿Clefai?

Minaki no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Su cara se veía aterrada.

-**¡ES UN MARCIANOOOOO!**

El grito se escuchó poderoso por toda la cueva, y los ecos que después se produjeron la hicieron temblar. El rosado pokemon puso una cara de pena que conmovió mucho a la niña.

-Cielos…lo siento, no quise herirte, es solo que me sorprende que seas del espacio; pensé que no había más vida que aquí en la tierra.

Charmasuki le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la espalda a su rosado amigo para que se tranquilizara, cuando comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo los extraños ruidos. El clefairy se ocultó detrás del charmander, y minaki se quedó quieta, intentando escuchar que rayos era ese sonido.

De pronto, cientos de zubat aparecieron volando en dirección a ellos y minaki se puso morada de los nervios.

-¡AAAAAAHHH, vámonos de aquí!

Tomó a los dos pokemons y salió corriendo en la dirección en que venían. La cantidad de pokemon que venía era enorme y no había donde esconderse. Charmasuki se bajó de los brazos de minaki y decidió enfrentarse a los zubats. Tomó mucho aire y lanzó un enorme lanzallamas que derribó a varios de los pokemons, sin embargo, muchos otros aún seguían en pié. Clefairy también se bajó de los brazos de minaki dispuesto a ayudar al charmander. Levantó sus dedos y comenzó a mover sus brazos de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué…está haciendo?

En eso, el Clefairy lanzó destellos eléctricos por todo el lugar los que alcanzaron no solo al grupo de zubats, sino que también a minaki y a charmasuki. Cuando todos los pokemon estuvieron tirados y vencidos en el suelo, minaki se puso de pie con el cabello electrizado.

-¿Ya nos…vamos?

Durante el resto del camino, charmasuki le explicó a minaki lo que el Clefairy le había contado.

Después de que habían llegado a la tierra, los Clefairy se dispersaron por la tierra para aprender de lo que había. El grupo mayor decidió regresar a su lugar de origen en el espacio, pero un grupo numeroso se había quedado en los alrededores del monte luna dirigidos por el Clefairy que ahora los acompañaba.

Él había quedado como el líder del grupo que se había quedado aquí en la tierra, pero últimamente ninguno de los pokemons que estaban a su cargo querían hacerle caso; estaba empezando a perder el orden y el respeto que solían tenerle hace años, por lo que decidió buscar el objeto que le daría su reconocimiento de nuevo:

-¿Una piedra lunar? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó la chica al escuchar a los pokemon.

Minaki consultó su Pokedex por si salía algo.

"_La piedra lunar es un fragmento meteórico que ayuda a algunas especies de pokemon a evolucionar. Algunos de estos pokemons son; nidorina, nidorino, clefairy y jigglypuff"_

-Ah… ¿y tú necesitas una de esas cierto clefairy?

El pokemon asintió entristecido de tener que dejar su segunda etapa evolutiva para poder hacerse escuchar entre los suyos. Llevaba algún tiempo buscando esa piedra en el monte luna, pero no había encontrado ninguna. El enorme meteoro que había caído años atrás, había sido llevada por los científicos a un laboratorio para ser estudiada, a pesar de que muchos se opusieron por su importancia para los clefairy que habitaban esos lugares.

-Bueno, podemos ayudarte a buscar una mientras intentamos salir de esta cueva.-le ofreció ella amistosa.

Minaki y los dos pokemons siguieron su camino hacia la salida, mirando detenidamente cada rincón de la cueva. Durante un largo trecho no encontraron absolutamente nada, hasta que charmasuki sintió algo extraño bajo sus pies. El suelo vibraba ligeramente, y de a poco fue volviéndose más y más fuerte el temblor.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡No se vaya a derrumbar este lugar de nuevo!-exclamó ella agarrándose del gorro.

El temblor continuaba, hasta que algo extraño asomó desde el suelo; era redondeado y café, con una nariz roja.

-¡Diglett!-dijo la criaturita aparecida.

-¡Es un Diglett!-exclamó la chica emocionada y sacando la Pokedex.

"_Diglett, el pokemon topo. Este pokemon vive bajo suelo y constantemente causa derrumbes debido a los túneles que hace bajo tierra"_

-Que bonito, yo lo quiero. ¡Charmasuki vamos!

-¡Charmander char!

El pokemon se preparó para luchar contra el pokemon, pero éste se hundió bajo tierra y desapareció dejando solo un agujero en el suelo.

-¡Espera, no te vayas!

Minaki fue hasta el hoyo y se arrodilló para ver dentro de este.

-Diglett regresa, no puedes escaparte así nada más.

El Clefairy y el charmander fueron también a ver el agujero donde había estado el Diglett, cuando una pequeña figura apareció de entre las piedras. Era una piedra redondeada con dos brazos a los lados. Se quedó desde lejos observando la extraña cosa que estaba arrodillada dándole la espalda y con dos pokemons a su lado.

El geodude se acercó silencioso para ver más de cerca al primer humano con el que se encontraba. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era un humano ya que nunca había visto uno antes, así que observaba a minaki detenidamente. Ni la chica ni los pokemons se habían percatado de su presencia, y seguían llamado al Diglett sin que este se dignara a aparecer. Geodude se quedó detrás de la niña a quien se le notaba parte de su ropa interior a causa de su corta falda roja, y el pokemon observaba sin comprender.

Curioso, alargó su brazo y agarró el tobillo de minaki, a quien se le erizaron los cabellos y dio otro espeluznante grito que sacudió toda la cueva.

Al darse la vuelta, la mirada de todos se topó con la cara de un espantado Geodude, quien aún sujetaba el tobillo de minaki fuertemente. La niña levantó la pierna esperando que el pokemon la soltase, pero este estaba tan paralizado que apenas si se movía.

-¿Qué te pasa pokemon?-exclamó entre espantada y furiosa-¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esa manera? ¡Suéltame de una vez!

Minaki sacudió su pierna de arriba a abajo, pero el pokemon seguía sujetándola sin salir del shock que la chica le había dado.

-¡Que me sueltes….!

Minaki seguía moviendo su pierna para quitarse al pokemon y este se estaba empezando a marear. Harta, la niña tiró fuertemente al Geodude de una patada, quien se soltó a causa del mareo y fue a estrellarse contra la pared de la cueva y quedó tirado en el suelo. Minaki vio su oportunidad y buscó en su bolso.

"_Pagarás por haberme asustado de ese modo"_

-¡Pokebola, ve!

La pokebola rodó y chocó contra el cuerpo del pokemon, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y quedó capturado. La pokebola ni siquiera se movió. Charmasuki estaba bastante asombrado; no sabía que los humanos también luchaban y debilitaban a los pokemons como lo había hecho se dueña. La niña recogió la pokebola y se quedó observándola un segundo.

-Y… ¿Qué pokemon es este?

-Tanto Clefairy como Charmasuki se fueron de cara al suelo.

"_Geodude, el pokemon roca. Este pokemon es fácil de encontrar en cuevas y montañas. Usa sus fuertes brazos para mover grandes piedras y defenderse de sus oponentes"_

-Genial, ¡es de roca igual que los pokemon de brock! Ya tengo tres pokemon, que emocionante.

Minaki se veía feliz y acariciaba la pokebola de su nuevo pokemon. De pronto, charmasuki vio algo extraño brillando cerca del pie de Minaki y fue a ver pensando que podía tratarse de una piedra lunar, pero al quitar un poco la tierra, vio con decepción que se trataba de una moneda que se le debió caer a algún viajero.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Charmasuki?

El pokemon le mostró la moneda a la niña, quien se quedó viéndola con cara de extrañeza.

-¿De dónde es esta moneda? No se parece en nada a las monedas normales.-sin darle importancia, la metió en su bolso-mejor sigamos revisando.

Después de haber revisado cada rincón de la cueva y haber caminado muchas horas, se toparon de súbito con un anciano barbudo que apenas se le notaban los ojos y se arrastraba en el suelo con una lupa en la mano. Minaki se sintió feliz de ver al fin una persona.

-Disculpe señor… ¿Qué esta haciendo ahí en el suelo y con una lente?-le preguntó curiosa.

-Ahora no pequeña, estoy muy ocupado.

-¿También está buscando una piedra lunar como nosotros?

-¿Para qué voy a querer otra piedra lunar? ¡Tengo muchas de ellas! Estoy buscando un antiguo objeto perteneciente a las antiguas generaciones de mi familia, estoy seguro de que se me cayó por aquí.

Ni Minaki ni los pokemons recordaron haber visto algún objeto de valor en el camino.

-Señor, nosotros venimos del otro lado de la cueva y hemos revisado cada rincón de este lugar y créanos, no hay nada hacia allá.

-¡No! ¡No es posible!- el hombre lloraba a ríos- ¿Dónde más podría estar entonces? Este es el único lugar en el que he estado toda esta mañana. ¿Dónde se me pudo haber caído?

-Disculpe que le cambie el tema pero…dijo que tenía muchas piedras lunares ¿cierto?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas robármelas acaso? Las niñas lindas no deberían hacer esas cosas ¿sabes?

-No, no quiero robárselas, es que este pequeño clefairy necesita una para poder evolucionar y hacer que sus compañeros le escuchen, pero no hemos encontrado ninguna. ¿Podría darnos una de las tantas que tiene por favor?

El anciano la miró desconfiado.

-No, no puedo darte ninguna, lo siento.-y continuó revisando centímetro por centímetro el suelo.

-¿Puedo comprársela al menos?

-No necesito más dinero del que tengo, ahora por favor deja que siga buscando.

-¿Y si le ayudamos a encontrar lo que ha perdido…?

-¡Trato hecho! –exclamó el hombre al instante.

Minaki y los pokemons se pusieron felices, y minutos después, estaban los tres agachados revisando el suelo para encontrar aquel extraño objeto. Pasó alrededor de media hora y minaki se sintió algo aburrida de mover piedras y andar a la rastra, además de que estaba llena de tierra.

-¿Puedo preguntarle qué es lo que estamos buscando?

-Claro, se trata de un objeto pequeño que ha sido heredado de generación en generación en mi familia. Ahora mismo viajaba a ciudad celeste para entregársela a mi hijo ya que ha regresado de la región de Johto, en su viaje como entrenador pokemon, pero al salir de la cueva me había dado cuenta de que ya no lo traía en mi bolsillo. Nuestras tradiciones no pueden desaparecer por culpa de mis distracciones, si no lo encuentro será una deshonra para mis antepasados-el hombre sollozaba.

-Pero aún no me ha dicho que cosa es.

-Es una antigua moneda que se dice fue creada con el acero de las plumas del legendario Lugia.

-¿Lugia?

-Claro, un pokemon legendario que muy pocas personas han visto; mi tatarabuelo lo vio cuando era joven, dice que es un majestuoso pokemon blanco, el señor de los mares…

-¿Una moneda?-exclamó de pronto la chica dando un salto.

-Eh… sí, una moneda.

Minaki abrió presurosa su bolso y del bolsillo de las pokebolas sacó la moneda que su charmander había encontrado.

-¿Es esta?

Al viejo se le iluminó el rostro de ver el preciado objeto.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Pero si es mi moneda!

El anciano tomó entre sus manos la moneda y la besó mil veces. Minaki y los pokemons se veían felices también, y el hombre recordó el trato que había hecho con la niña.

-Jovencita, debo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí y mi familia; quiero que vengas a mi casa y te lleves cuantas piedras lunares quieras.

-¿En serio? ¿Escuchaste eso clefairy? Vas a tener una piedra lunar al fin.

El Clefairy casi lloraba de la emoción y abrazó fuertemente al charmander, al punto de que casi lo ahogaba.

-Vamos, conozco esta cueva como la palma de mi mano. Hay algunos túneles hechos por onix que viven aquí así que uno se confunde fácilmente. –dijo el anciano indicándoles que le siguieran.

Dentro de pocos minutos, la niña y los dos pokemon pudieron contemplar la luz del sol del mediodía de ciudad celeste y se pusieron muy felices de haber salido al fin de la cueva, y quien más lo estaba era el pequeño clefairy, que dentro de poco tendría una piedra lunar.

El anciano les condujo hasta su casa, que estaba por el camino que llevaba a ciudad celeste. El lugar se veía muy acogedor y una anciana de cabello plateado salió a recibirlos.

-¿Y esta jovencita tan guapa quien es?

-Ella me ayudó a encontrar la moneda de nuestra familia que se me había caído dentro de la cueva en el monte luna. Vamos a obsequiarle unas piedras lunares como agradecimiento, querida.

La señora puso una cara molesta pero desapareció en seguida.

-Que irresponsabilidad más grande, ¡qué hubiesen pensado nuestros nietos si vieran lo despistados que son sus abuelos al perder tan importante reliquia!

Los ancianos invitaron a minaki y a los pokemons a pasar y adentro vieron un gran estante que tenía todo tipo de piedras de diversos colores; minaki quedó fascinada.

-¿Por qué estas piedras son tan coloridas?-las observó más de cerca- y tienen dibujitos…

-Esas piedras, querida-le respondió la mujer- son las que ayudan a diversas especies de pokemon a evolucionar. Mira-tomó una piedra naranja con el dibujo de una flama- esta piedra hace que pokemons como eevee o growlithe puedan evolucionar en flareon y arcanine.

Minaki tenía sus ojos muy abiertos. Después la anciana le explicó lo que hacían las rocas verdes, amarillas y celestes en otros tipos de pokemon. Minaki estaba tan sorprendida, que no le quitaba los ojos a esas lindas y coloridas piedras, imaginando las mágicas cosas que aún le faltaba aprender de los pokemons. Al ver su emocionado rostro, la anciana tomó las cuatro piedras que le había mostrado a minaki y se las regaló.

-Pero…no puedo aceptarlas señora.

-Claro que sí linda, mi esposo encuentra de estas piedras todos los días y por eso las vende en ciudad celeste junto con las piedras lunares.

-Cielos…-Minaki recibió las piedras emocionada- muchas gracias, es usted muy amable.

-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que hiciste por nosotros pequeña- el anciano apareció con una bolsa- nuestra moneda familiar es irremplazable, recuerda que está hecha con las plumas de acero de un pokemon legendario. En cambio, estas piedras se encuentran en todas partes y las venden a muy buen precio. Ten, es para ti-el viejo le estiró a minaki tres piedras lunares de mediano tamaño-una para tu amigo clefairy y las otras dos para ti. Minaki recibió las otras tres piedras y le dio la suya a clefairy.

-Ten pequeño, tu búsqueda ha terminado.

El pokemon recibió feliz el trozo de roca oscuro y brillante, y al instante su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. La niña se hizo hacia atrás algo asustada.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Está evolucionando Minaki.

-¿Evolucio...nando?-preguntó extrañada.

El pokemon comenzó a aumentar su tamaño, sus orejas se alargaron y su cola creció. Minaki no había visto nunca antes evolucionar a un pokemon, y cuando el brillo dejó de iluminar su cuerpo, este sonrió feliz y movió sus brazos.

-¡Clefable!

Minaki volvió a abrir su pokedex para ver la información sobre el nuevo pokemon que tenía ante sus ojos.

"_Clefable, la forma evolucionada de clefairy. Este pokemon tiene un gran sentido auditivo y suele defenderse de sus oponentes usando su ataque metrónomo. Es bastante tímido, por lo que corre cada vez que siente personas cerca" _

-¡Es fantástico!

-Charmander char char!

Los ancianos se miraron y sonrieron.

-¡Ahora puedes regresar con tus amigos Clefable!-exclamó la niña emocionada.

-Clefable Clefable!-le respondió el pokemon de igual modo.

Tanto Minaki como el pokemon y charmasuki se notaban sumamente felices.

-Muchas gracias, no tenemos como agradecérselos.-le dijo al matrimonio agachando un poco la cabeza.

-No te preocupes querida.-respondió ella.

-Nos gusta ayudar a los pokemons- el hombre tomó su bolsa y miró el reloj pegado en la pared- Oh cielos ya me estoy retrasando, debería estar en ciudad celeste hace bastante rato.

Minaki y Charmasuki acompañaron a Clefable hasta la entrada de la cueva para despedirse. Cuando estuvieron allí, el pokemon tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bueno Clefable, ya es hora de despedirnos.

-Clefable…

-No te pongas así-la niña se agachó y acarició la cabeza del pokemon- ahora tienes que ir a cuidar a tus compañeros, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Clefable Clefable!-eso pareció haber alegrado al pokemon, quien luego se acercó a charmasuki. Ahora era más alto que él.

-Clefable...

-¡Charmander char!

Los pokemons se dieron un tierno abrazo, y Clefable entró en la cueva para ir a reunirse con sus compañeros que estaban en algún lugar de por allí. Minaki se sintió feliz por él, y luego fue a reunirse con el hombre para ir juntos a ciudad celeste, ya que él tenía una pequeña tienda donde vendía sus piedras.

**Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Bueno jovencita Minaki, ésta es ciudad celeste. ¿No te parece que es bonita?

-¡Sí que lo es!

Minaki y el viejo habían llegado a ciudad celeste por el camino que estaba junto a la casa de la anciana pareja. La siguiente misión de minaki era vencer al líder del gimnasio celeste y ganar su segunda medalla. El problema era que aún no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo. Cuando estuvieron en el mercado de ciudad celeste a eso de las tres de la tarde, minaki y el viejo se despidieron.

-Buena suerte con tu batalla minaki, y cuida mucho las piedras.-le aconsejó.

-Claro que sí, muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hacho por nosotros, ojalá pudiera pagárselo.

El hombre sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, nuestra moneda familiar vale mucho más que las piedras evolutivas. Si alguna vez necesitas más de éstas, sabes donde encontrarme.

-Gracias, adiós.

Minaki se estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante:

-¡Señor espere!-le llamó volteándose-¿Sabe hacia dónde queda el centro pokemon?

-Claro Minaki, tienes que seguir directo por esta calle hasta que te encuentres con el gimnasio celeste. Una vez allí giras a la derecha y sigues derecho; te encontrarás con el centro pokemon.

-Gracias de nuevo. Hasta pronto.-se despidió esta vez con la mano en alto.

-Ve con cuidado.

Con la dirección señalada, minaki se puso en marcha. Caminó durante unos minutos y se topó con el gimnasio de ciudad celeste. De no haber sido por el letrero de cemento que estaba algunos pasos antes de la entrada, hubiera jurado que iba directo hacia un circo acuático.

-No tiene aspecto…de gimnasio, más bien parece un acuario pokemon o un centro para divertirse.

La niña se quedó viéndolo unos segundos y después siguió las indicaciones del anciano para llegar al centro pokemon. Caminando durante unos cinco minutos logró verlo a lo lejos.

-Bien, cuando esté allá averiguaré todo lo que pueda sobre el líder de este gimnasio para no volver a equivocarme como la vez anterior.

Iba pensando en esto, cuando de entre unos arbustos apareció una extraña y pequeña figura, delgada y con una gran cara de pera. Su delgadito y flexible cuerpo como fideo se meneaba de un lado a otro, y caminaba lento y ligero.

-¿Eso será…un pokemon?

Mientras Minaki abría su bolso para sacar el pokedex, el pequeño bellsprout seguía su camino sin percatarse de la presencia de la niña. Cuando minaki abrió el pokedex, el pokemon ya no estaba.

-Oye espera, ¿A dónde vas?

Minaki siguió al pokemon unos cuantos pasos.

-Espera por favor, detente un segundo.

El Bellsprout se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver quien le hablaba y se encontró con la chica. La Pokedex se puso a hablar:

"_Bellsprout, el pokemon flor. Apenas escucha un ruido extraño, este pokemon corre a gran velocidad para esconderse. Secreta una saliva dulce y pegajosa que atrae pequeños insectos con los que se alimenta. Entierra sus raíces para absorber el agua del suelo"_

-Vaya, sí eras un pokemon después de todo, y estás muy simpático.

Minaki sonrió y el pokemon la miraba con curiosidad. La niña abrió su bolso nuevamente y sacó un paquete de comida pokemon y le ofreció un poco al bellsprout.

-¿Quieres? Se supone que a los pokemons les gusta.

El pokemon olió de lejos la comida y fue acercándose poco a poco, hasta que llegó a la mano de minaki y tomó una bolita de comida pokemon. Era esponjosa y olía bastante bien, por lo que se la comió y le gustaron bastante, así que se comió todas las que minaki le había ofrecido. Mientras comía, minaki lo observaba sonriente al ver un pokemon tan gracioso, y con un dedo tocó su cuerpo delgado. El pokemon sintió unas ligeras cosquillas por lo que se apartó; minaki se puso de pie y se despidió.

-Bueno, tengo que llevar a mis pokemons al centro pokemon, nos vemos pequeño Bellsprout.-se despidió mientras echaba a andar.

Bellsprout se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció. Minaki retomó su camino y llegó hasta el centro pokemon. Se dirigió al mesón donde estaba la enfermera joey dándole indicaciones a una chansey.

-Buenas tardes enfermera, ¿podría atender a mis pokemons por favor?

-Claro jovencita-dijo con su amable sonrisa-dámelos y estarán bien dentro de pocos minutos.

-Muchas gracias, aquí los tiene.

Minaki le entregó las tres pokebolas a la enfermera, quien las llevó adentro para atender a los pokemons. Se apoyó sobre el mesón y se quedó pensando un segundo.

¿Cuántos pokemons llevarían hiro y homaru? Seguro que homaru ya había capturado todos los pokemons habidos y por haber. ¿Ya habría llegado a la liga? Lo dudaba, pero conociendo a ese chico todo era posible. ¿Y como le estaría yendo a hiro con su bulbasaur? Aún recordaba la cara cariñosa que la pokemon le había puesto a hiro la primera vez que lo vio.

De pronto, vio una maquina de jugos y fue hasta ella. Mientras tomaba un dulce y frío jugo de fresa y manzana, se quedó pensando nuevamente con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué clase de pokemons tendría el líder del gimnasio? Ojalá no volviera a perder como le ocurrió con brock. La enfermera Joey la llamó moviendo su mano y la chica fue rápido hasta el lugar.

-Aquí tienes, ya están todos muy bien-dijo entregándole las pokebolas en una bandeja plateada.

-Gracias enfermera Joey, es usted muy amable.

-Para eso estamos-le dijo sonriente-disculpa, ¿ese pokemon es tuyo?

-¿Eh?

La niña se dio la vuelta y casi se fue de espaldas. Sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería y comiéndose el azúcar del frasco, estaba el bellsprout que minaki había visto en la mañana.

-¿PERO QUE…?

La chica fue hasta la mesa y el pokemon, al verla, le dedicó una sonrisa muy azucarada de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Bellsprout?

-¡Bellsprout Bellsprout!-respondió él.

El pokemon seguía comiendo el azúcar. Minaki se lo quitó y lo tomó en brazos, llevándolo afuera.

-Mejor vete a casa bellsprout, este lugar no es para que te comas el azúcar ¿sabes?

El pokemon la miró incrédulo y se dio la media vuelta regresando por donde había venido. Minaki dio un suspiro y regresó por sus pokebolas. Cuando tuvo las tres en su mano, se sintió orgullosa y emocionada, e hizo salir a sus pokemons. Cuando todos estuvieron afuera, beeltry se quedó algo extrañado al ver al nuevo pokemon. Geodude miraba algo asustado el nuevo lugar y a los pokemons que estaban con él. Vio a minaki y recordó que había sido capturado, así que ahora tendría que hacer caso. Vio al charmander y se acordó de él; le estiró la mano y charmasuki la recibió alegre de que ya se entendieran. Luego se acercó al beedrill y le estiró la mano, pero este se hizo hacia atrás con un gesto de rechazo. El geodude no entendió qué había hecho mal.

-Bueno chicos, él es nuestro nuevo compañero y espero que se lleven todos muy bien. Tenemos que luchar contra el líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad así que tendremos que poner manos a la obra y fortalecernos, ¿de acuerdo?

Charmasuki asintió alegre, Beeltry seguía con su rostro molesto y el geodude no entendía qué era un líder de gimnasio.

-Por cierto, me gustaría ponerte un nombre geodude, ¿te molesta?

El pokemon la miró incrédulo.

-Creo que te llamaré…m…-Minaki pensaba muchos nombres a la vez-te pondré Montain, ese me gusta, además va contigo.

-¡Charmander char char!

A Montain se le contagió la alegría de charmasuki al ver que ya tenía un nombre propio y ambos saltaban de un lado a otro. Beeltry los miraba sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Vamos Beeltry cambia esa cara y vamos afuera a entrenar, tenemos que ir listos para enfrentarnos al líder de gimnasio. ¡Andando!

Minutos más tarde, la niña y los pokemons se encontraban en un extenso lugar de tierra. Minaki se notaba enérgica.

-Bueno, vamos a un lado y luego al otro.

Minaki se estiró hacia un lado y charmasuki la imitaba, después beeltry y luego montain. Minaki iba a la derecha y los pokemons la seguían; minaki iba a la izquierda y los pokemons la imitaban. De pronto a minaki le sonó un hueso en la espalda, y apoyó sus manos en ella, y los pokemons la seguían.

-Bien, creo que ahora vamos con lo otro.- dijo algo adolorida-Veamos montain, ¿Qué sabes hacer?

El pokemon se veía listo, y con sus fuertes puños golpeó el suelo y algunas piedras se levantaron. El pokemon las golpeó rápidamente mientras aún estaban en el aire y las piedras salieron disparadas con una gran fuerza.

-Bien, eso estuvo genial. Ahora, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese ataque que hizo el Onix de Brock…? ¿Tormenta de arena?

Montain puso cara de extrañeza.

-Intenta hacer una de esas.-le animó su entrenadora.

El pokemon no tenía idea de cómo se hacía eso, y se quedó muy quieto; beeltry se reía de su ignorancia y montain se molestó, pero no hizo nada.

-Bueno, dejémoslo así. Beeltry, hay que practicar tu doble equipo, así que empecemos.

El Beedrill se alzó al vuelo y dio varios giros sobre la cabeza de minaki.

-¡Vamos, doble equipo!

Se concentró, y volvió a duplicarse, apareciendo los otro dos beedrills. Charmasuki se emocionaba cada vez que veía esas copias y montain se veía algo asustado.

-Ahora, intenta tus piquetes venenosos.

El trío de Beedrill lanzó su ataque al aire y parecía estar funcionando bastante bien, hasta que las copias desaparecieron repentinamente y beeltry se quedó volando solo. Se avergonzó de que su concentración durara tan poco y montain aprovechó ese instante para reírse del pokemon abeja, tal y como él lo había hecho. Beeltry se enfadó y se dirigió al geodude dispuesto a atacarlo. Minaki se puso algo nerviosa.

-Oigan chicos… ¿Podrían relajarse y concentrarse en esto por favor?

Beeltry se tiró de cabeza sobre montain y se dieron una lluvia de golpes que levantó una gran nube de polvo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta, no se supone que se peleen!

-¡Charmander chaar!

Charmasuki se veía tan asustado como minaki; los pokemons se podían lastimar si no se detenían. Minaki sacó las pokebolas del bolso dispuesta a guardarlos, cuando la batalla se detuvo de golpe. Por lo que minaki pudo ver, era beeltry quien golpeaba a geodude sin que este pudiera quitárselo de encima, pero el pokemon se había detenido repentinamente. Se levantó y charmasuki pudo ver que el pokemon estaba algo así como hipnotizado. Se fue caminando en dirección a unos arbustos que estaban algo más lejos y la niña con los pokemons lo siguieron curiosos y en silencio. Beeltry se veía algo ruborizado, como si hubiera detectado algo que llamase mucho su atención, o algo que le hubiera gustado mucho. Traspasó los arbustos y cuando la chica llegó hasta el lugar, vio algo que la dejó un poco confundida y a la vez casi aturdida.

Allí estaba de nuevo el bellsprout, durmiendo y tendido boca arriba tomando el sol; de su boca caía un hilo de saliva. Beeltry se acercó cauteloso y se quedó de pie, observando cómo caía la saliva de la boca del pokemon. Minaki no lograba entender porqué beeltry se comportaba de ese extraño modo, hasta que recordó lo que había mencionado el pokedex.

"_Secreta una saliva dulce y pegajosa que atrae pequeños insectos"_

¡Beeltry había sido tentado por el olor de la saliva que caía de la boca del Bellsprout! Minaki se acercó despacio.

-Beeltry…ya tenemos que irnos, ven aquí.

El pokemon no la escuchaba y mantenía los ojos pegados en la saliva del pokemon de enfrente. Levantó una de sus pinzas y la acercó a la boca de bellsprout para tomar algo de la cosa dulce que le parecía tan irresistible, cuando minaki lo sujetó y lo alejó del pokemon.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle? Deja que duerma y vámonos de aquí.

La niña tiraba del beedrill con todas sus fuerzas, pero era tan grande que apenas pudo moverlo un par de centímetros. Beeltry ya estaba muy cerca de lograr su cometido, pero minaki lo quitó de encima del bellsprout de un tirón y ambos cayeron al suelo. Charmasuki y montain miraban divertidos la escena detrás del arbusto.

El pokemon hierba se despertó y se limpió la baba que tenía en la cara y al ver desaparecer lo que tanto deseaba, beeltry sintió que se le vino el mundo abajo y se levantó de un golpe, lanzándose sobre el confundido bellsprout, abriéndole grande la boca e introduciendo su pinza para ver si aún lograba sacar algo. El pokemon estaba paralizado del susto y minaki no salía de su asombro.

-¡Beeltry basta! ¡Lo estás lastimando!

Se lanzó sobre el pokemon abeja intentando quitarlo de encima del bellsprout, tirando con toda su fuerza. Montain re reía a más no poder y charmasuki se estaba empezando a preocupar. En eso se le ocurrió algo; se quedó de pie frente a los pokemons y a minaki, y usando un enorme lanzallamas, dejó en el suelo a minaki sujetando al beedrill y al bellsprout, quien, quemado y ennegrecido se fue de espaldas. Al salir la tenaza de la boca de bellsprout, una gran gota voló por el aire y cayó directo en la rocosa cabeza de montain, la que fue absorbida rápidamente. Montain se tocó la frente, pero ya no tenía nada. En lo que esto había ocurrido, una pokebola rodó del bolso de minaki y fue a chocarse contra el noqueado bellsprout, atrapándolo de pura casualidad. Ni minaki ni los pokemons se dieron cuenta; la niña aún estaba chamuscada con el beedrill en brazos, hasta que éste sintió el dulce aroma proviniendo desde otra dirección. Quemado y todo, se levantó y se fue en dirección de la fuente del olor; montain, quien vio al enorme insecto acercarse, levantarlo entre sus enormes y blancas tenazas y comenzar a lamerle la cabeza, feliz de poder degustar el dulce sabor de la savia de bellsprout, aunque fuera en la dura cabeza de montain.

Minaki se incorporó y vio la peculiar escena. Era muy divertido, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas de la avergonzada cara de montain, quien estaba paralizado de los nervios que le producía la lengua del beedrill. Charmasuki lucía una enorme sonrisa en su cara, cuando se dio cuenta de que a minaki se le había caído una de sus pokebolas.

Se la entregó y de ella salió el chamuscado bellsprout. Minaki y charmasuki se miraron tratando de entender qué había ocurrido. Al volver a sentir el extraño olor nuevamente, las antenas negras de beeltry se irguieron y de sus ojos salió un destello malvado. Montain cayó de cara al suelo y bellsprout escuchó el batir de las alas del pokemon abeja. Como por arte de magia, se levantó y corrió a toda velocidad, perseguido muy de cerca por beeltry, quien ya saboreaba los litros de savia que le iba a estrujar al pokemon. Minaki se levantó de prisa e intentó ir en ayuda de su nuevo pokemon, el que no dejaba de correr y lloriquear.

**Continuará…**


End file.
